Draconem Heart
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: The dragon of nightmares attacked them, they were defeated. For that they were forced from Fairy Tail and found a new guild. Now they are members of a guild created for Lost Wizards only, to help them control their terrifying power. When Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus face their former guild, how will they cope? Will they learn to forgive? Or will they at last take their revenge?
1. Chapter 1, The guild for Lost magic

**_F.Y.I. Cobra is the same age as Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, etc. Ultear is at the age she was after tenrou, so is Meredy._**

**_Ok, totally spontaneous and probably a bad idea, I warn you I am scatterbrained, here comes my fourth Fanfic, even though I haven't even finished the second one...Draconem Heart! Ok, this chapter is a fly by of my OC guild containing my OC's and no one _****_else's, plus a few familiar faces from Fairy Tail! _**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

"DRAGNEEL!GET YOUR FLAMING CARCASS BACK HERE WITH MY BOOK!"

The scream ripped through the peaceful early morning at the huge castle that currently served as a guild hall and home for a very, well, rowdy bunch.

The same Natsu Dragneel came flying down the stone corridor lined with large double wooden doors which had painted signs hung on them, cackling madly with laughter as his bare feet slapped down onto the stone floor, his scarf flying out behind him and a night shirt and boxer shorts the only things on him as he ran as if from the devil himself. But now, who would be chasing after him wanting their book back at 5:37 in the morning?

You could try and guess, the lovely Lucy Heartfilla?

No.

The magical Levy Mcgarden?

Uh-uh.

An exceptional Erza Scarlet?

Nope.

A furious Gray Fullbuster?

Not even close.

Now, here comes the angry bookworm, in nothing more than what he was asleep minutes before in, a pair of boxer shorts.

Here comes the one and only Sting Euciffe.

"Come and get it, glow stick! Wahahahaha!" Natsu shouted back as the two of them thundered down the hallway.

Then a door opened, the sign on the door read, Laxus's room, the name was surrounded by lighting bolts, and sure enough, it was Laxus all right, and he did not appreciate being woken up at this time of morning by two of the idiots he was basically forced to live with these days. The door opened just in front of Natsu, so he ran right into it, and Sting rammed into it right behind him.

"What are you two morons doing, playing tag at 5:30 in the morning, up and down the hallway that has half the male people living here sleeping in it?"

He asked in icy calm fury, lifting both of them up several feet into the air.

"Laxus-san! It's Natsu-sans fault!" Sting cried, his legs still moving as though he were running at top speed, probably from a combination of fear and stupidity.

"He snuck into my room and took my book, so I chased him to get it back!"

Natsu scowled, "I only took it because I wanted to see what you were reading and you wouldn't tell me!"

"I wouldn't tell you because it's none of your business! It's my book, maybe you should try reading one sometime! We have a giant library like two minutes down the hallway!" Sting shouted back. Natsu took a breath to retort.

Laxus's severe look silenced them both, "I've got a good idea, why don't you two go get dressed, and go set up the training fields and the practice targets?"

Sting groaned, "But it's soooooo early!"

Natsu moaned, "I just wanna go back to bed!"

Laxus growled, "What was that?"

Natsu and Sting both gulped.

"Nothing! NO PROBLEM! We'll go right now, right, Sting, old buddy?"

Natsu asked in an unusually high voice.

Sting nodded enthusiastically, "Right! NO WORRIES! We'll go get dressed right now, and we'll go and set up the training grounds and the courtyard, right, old pal? Let's go, Natsu-san!"

Laxus dropped both of them, Sting taking the opportunity to snatch back his beloved book.

"Good," Laxus said, "Now get going."

Then he went back into his room, slamming the door and making the sign rattle.

Sting and Natsu sprinted off and dove into their respected rooms, emerging seconds later fully dress with their exceeds hovering sleepily behind them,

"What did you do now, Natsu?" Happy moaned.

"Sting-kun, what made you go running off half naked?" Lector yawned.

"Just shut it and come on, this wasn't my idea! Its Natsu-sans fault!"

Sting said furiously.

While Sting and Natsu struggled to drag attack targets into place, the only other two souls currently awake in the castle were hard at work using the magic cooking tools in the well stocked kitchen to make a breakfast for 200 lost magic users, who each happened to eat more than a small elephant every day at 7:00, 1:00, and 8:00, plus snacks.

Wendy hummed happily as she mixed the batter for the waffles she was making, she glanced around and frowned.

"Hey, Rogue, wheres the vanilla? I just had it out a second ago."

Rogue turned from the stove he was manning and swept the crowded countertops with a glance.

"Dunno, did you check the pantry?" He replied as he fried up hash browns.

Wendy nodded, she set the mammoth mixing bowl on the the counter, and walked over the the pantry, she opened the door and spotted the vanilla on the top shelf, she stood up on her tip toes and reached as high as she could, finally grabbing hold of the edge of the shelf, she then pulled on it, finally grabbing the vanilla bottle, then the shelf gave way.

"YIIIIII!" She shrieked as bottles and boxes and bags rained down.

"WENDY!"

Rogue whirled around to see Wendy sitting in a small pile of pantry goods and flour, still clutching the vanilla bottle, she let out a soft giggle as she blew flour out of her face.

"Sorry." She said.

Rogue sighed, "'Rogue, would you mind getting the vanilla bottle down, I can't reach it. Sure, Wendy, I don't mind at all.'"

He said, mimicking Wendy's voice, she blushed,

"I said sorry." She mumbled.

While Rogue pulled Wendy up and helped her clean up the mess, sweep up the flour, and repair the shelf, the large clock tower in the courtyard rang loudly, and Sting and Natsu collapsed over the last target.

"Fi... Finally finished! How does Ultear do it every day?"

Sting gasped as they began running inside as everyone woke up so not to be late for breakfast.

"She uses her Times Arc magic to throw the targets into the future, so they just set themselves up. " Natsu replied as they ran by their rooms and grabbed their bags, Sting stuffing his precious book into his, before throwing them over their shoulders as they ran for it, trying to catch up with the morning crowd heading for the main hall.

Or as some liked to call it, the dragons hangout.

In the girls halls of the castle, dozens of women crowded the corridor, as they all headed out their rooms and trouped down to the bath house. Many slid into the water of the huge basin for a quick bath, others stood at sinks that lined the wall combing their hair or brushing their teeth.

Ultear had just pulled herself out of the water and was drying off when Misty approached her.

"Morning!" She said brightly, she had dark blue hair, watery eyes, and porcelain skin. She was pulling up a knee length pleated skirt and throwing on a matching tank top with the Draconem Heart symbol on it in black.

"Morning, oh great lady of the mist." Ultear teased, mock bowing before tying up her signature white headband.

"Yeah, yeah." The water dragon slayer said, waving her hand at her friend as she slid a pair of plain blue flats onto her feet.

She looked around, taking joy in spotting guild mark after guild mark, in a rainbow of colors, all over the bodies gathered there, not a single one of them missing it. The mark looked like a dragon spreading it's wings to soar upward, it's spiked tail swinging to the side and the two spikes on its head fanning upwards, the spike on its back mimicking the ones on it's head. Its mouth opened to the sky, as if letting out a ferocious roar. She rubbed her own mark, a blue one on her shoulder, and glanced at Ultear, she had the mark on her back, in bright, hypnotizing blue.

It was quickly covered by cloth as Ultear pulled up her jumpsuit.

They all headed upstairs, Cobra muttered something about it being to loud and covered his ears as he left his room and joined the throng of wizards. They all walked up to a long bar that stretched to one side of the huge room that contained what seemed like dozens of tables all around the room, the second floor was filled with couches, armchairs, and quite a few decks of worn out cards, this was wear everyone hung out during the day.

Thanks to the copying magic in the guilds kitchen, Rogue and Wendy had produced more than enough for every one. They all grabbed plates and food. If your imagining a neat line down the bar, your wrong, people were cutting each other, punching, casting spells, and grabbing off of each others plates as they got their meals. Everyone sat down, some went to their magics respective tables, for example, Cobra, who had given up on blocking out the noise of the guilds main hall, now walked over to a large ten person table, and took his seat among the other nine dragonslayers that resided their, the eleventh was missing.

As the room filled with the sounds of clashing cutlery, a voice rang out above it all. They looked up to see an imposing, tall woman, with shadowy green hair rippling down her back from a high bun, in a red dress that looked like it was made from a dragons skin. She was standing on the stage to the other side of the main hall. Standing at her side was a white and gold exceed named Angel, wearing a pink ballerina outfit and doing pirouettes.

"Listen up, people!" She shouted.

Everyone fell quiet at once, this was their master, Dracoya, she was the heavenly dragon slayer, the first of the eleven dragonslayers in the castle, and, just so you know, she took out Natsu with one finger when he shouted to fight her, she's no pushover.

"Now, I have two very important announcements." She cried.

Everyone sat up a bit straighter, something had happened? Could they have finally been excepted by the council as an official guild?

"One, our letter to the magic council has been answered, and they, taking into account what they have done for this country, have given our own Ultear, Meredy, Jellal, and Cobra clean slates!"

The guild burst into cheer as a stunned Cobra was pounded into the ground by the congratulating hands of his fellow dragonslayers on his back, Jellal let out a shout and fell backwards off the bench he was sitting on in shock as the other Heavenly Body wizards cheered for him, and the girls all swamped a crying Ultear and Meredy with hugs. The master smiled and waited a moment for everyone to have a bit of a freak out, then she gestured to a board that had been set up on the second floor, next to the bar that no one had noticed before, sorta like one of the guilds bars, and the board was a request board, everyone knew what this meant.

"I have been working hard for us, now it is our chance to prove ourselves! We aren't monsters! We will prove it!" She cried, throwing her hand in the air and and pumping it as a fist.

"How? We'll do it!" The guild screamed back, pumping their fists along with her, screaming and shouting all they would do for their beloved castle home.

"We will prove it by showing the rune knights Doranbolt and Lahar how we have tamed ourselves! Because they are going to be here at 6:30 tomorrow morning to tour our hall and deliver our legal guild certificate! From tomorrow onward we can wear our guild marks with pride, because we are a legal guild of the kingdom of Fiore!"

The hall went silent, Cobra looked relived at the sudden lapse in sound.

They had fought for this, trained for hours every day for this, gone to the capital and shown that they were no threat, argued in front of the magic council itself, and now it was happening.

"Draconem's got the heart! We did it!" Natsu shouted, he somehow punched Gajeel as he fist made its way into the air.

"Salamander, for the last time, thats not our slogan, it's stupid! And watch where your pumping your fist, idiot!"

Gajeel screamed.

He made to tackle Natsu, who jumped out of the way and made Gajeel land on Orchid, the garden dragon slayer.

"Would you mind moving, Gajeel-san?" She asked timidly, when he said nothing, just groaned, an angry tick appeared on her forehead.

"i'll just help you then." She said in softly, vines erupted from her fists and threw Gajeel off of her, onto Misty.

"Watch it, Gajeel!" Misty erupted in a geyser boiling water.

"HOOOOOTTT!" Gajeel screamed as he landed on Laxus.

"Move it, tin can!" Laxus shouted, a lighting bolt came from out of nowhere and struck Gajeel.

"YYYYYOOOOWWWW!"

He flew up again and landed on Onyx, the rock dragon slayer.

"Get off, iron mutt!" He shouted, a pillar of stone shot from the ground and sent Gajeel hurtling, into the table of heavenly body wizards, which, yes, included Jellal.

"MOVE IT, METAL FACE!"

The master sighed golden magic circles exploded all around Gajeel as all the Heavenly Body wizards attacked the unlucky iron dragonslayer, the energy launched Gajeel up into the air yet again, and he landed on Reza, the ice godslayer, and her two friends, Sofie, the other lighting godslayer, and Zahn, he's the space godslayer, they all growled at the destruction of their breakfast.

"GODSLAYER SECRET ART!"

"AHHHHHGGGGG!"

Master rubbed her temples and scowled as her guild broke into all out war.

"They sure like to fight, huh, Dracoya?" Angel asked, she was probably the only one in the castle who called the Master by name.

Cobra passed out as the sound overwhelmed him, dropping his head into his arms, folded on the table, and groaning. Cubulous curled up on the back of his head and tried to help Cobra by wrapping his tail around his head and covering his ears.

The master had had enough, she waved her hand and several glowing fireworks shot out in explosions.

"SILENCE!" She shouted in a voice that was not to be ignored.

Everyone froze and stared guiltily at her.

"This is what can not happen while the rune knights are here." She said.

"We must be calm, welcoming, joyful, and kind, no fighting unless your in an organized battle in one of the rune barrier protected areas in the the courtyard. Understood?"

Everyone nodded, and a few "Yes, master's" resounded around the hall.

She smiled, "All right, now lets get this dusty old ruin into tip top shape for those fancy-smancy rune knights!"

"AYE SIR!"

**_Alright, what do you think? I hope you like it because I have a lot more where that come from but I need some decent reviews first! So please review, favorite, and follow, and don't forget to check out my other three stories, thanks for reading! ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2, Impress the rune knights!

**_F.Y.I. Cobra is the same age as Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, etc. Ultear is at the age she was after tenrou, so is Meredy._**

**_I got like 95 views in less then 24 hours! Thats a lot if you actually think about it...anyway, heres the lost guild Draconem Heart preparing to impress the rune knights, but just you wait and see who shows up!_**

Twenty or more of the times arc wizards, with Ultear among them, used their magic to throw broken turrets and ripped paintings and banners back into the past before they was broken. Sting had the joyful job of sweeping up and reorganizing the library.

He tried to act unhappy about it but ran off a bit more enthusiastically then needed when they headed to their tasks. Jellal and some of the other Heavenly Body wizards flew around the castle, trailing gold like the tails of meteors, snatching up trash, shards from training targets, and other bits of waste. The exceeds dusted the hard to reach corners, and Lily helped Gajeel as he worked at the front of the guild, constructing an arch with their guilds name in the ironwork.

When it was done, their resident painter created a huge painting of all to members crowded around Master Dracoya and the exceeds flying above them. Even Cobra was forced into the picture, and he hovered near the edge of the canvas with Cubulous on his shoulders, a small smile on his face, the best part, it wasn't forced. It was hung on the wall in the dragons hangout, right under the tasseled guild flag, in green and gold, that now hung above them all. They all went to bed early that day, all of them would wake up at 7:00 sharp and proceed with a full training day. Except for Misty, who was deemed the most pleasant and least nervous, she would meet the rune knights at the gate at 6:30.

The next day came too quickly, and soon Misty stood at the guilds front gate, with a winning smile on her face as she awaited to rune knights arrival.

She began to get nervous, but then she reminded herself, they were just two men, nothing more than hanging out with Natsu and Gajeel and Sting and Rogue and Cobra and Laxus and Onyx, with all of their exceeds and a snake.

Right, nothing more than that...

Speaking of exceeds, where had Ripple gotten off too?  
>She looked around for the dark blue exceed, and spotted her fast asleep on one of the towering turrets, she smiled at the small blue on blue exceed, in her little blue dress, her guild mark showed in white on her back, she rolled over in her sleep and tumbled out of sight to the floor on the other side of the wall. Misty gasped, then she heard a loud snore, she sighed, that cat could sleep though anything. She turned her attention back to the forest in front of her.<p>

At exactly 6:29 two figures in white walked out of the woods one started picking twigs from his hair, the other held a framed paper and stared up at the guild, obviously impressed, he nudged the one picking twigs from the ponytail up on his head and pointed. The ponytail guy looked up and seemed to gape slightly before retaining his composure. Misty hurried down the hill to meet them.

She gave the two of them a bright smile.

"Hello, you must be the two rune knights who have come to see our guild, my names Misty Tide, I'll be showing you around a bit." She said happily.

The ponytail guy nodded, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Lahar, and this is my partner Doranbolt." He said, she nodded happily.

"This is a castle." Doranbolt felt inclined to point out.

"Yeah, I know." Misty said, nodding.

"Your guild is in the castle?" Lahar asked.

"My guild IS the castle." Misty said.

"All of the castle?" Doranbolt asked.

"Yes, ALL of the castle is the guild, all of it." Misty said, waving her arms for emphasis, wow, they were dumber then she had thought they would be.

"So." Doranbolt began, "Where do all of you live, is there a town close by?"

Misty had prepared herself answers for all the questions they could possible ask and replied instantly.

"There is a town about fifteen miles west of here, Woodsy Village." She said, pointing.

"You live there, then?" Lahar asked.

Misty shook her hand and gave then a close mouthed smile, "Nope!"

"Then were do you live?" Lahar asked.

"Here, of course!" Misty said, milking the moment as the master had told her too.

"Where here?" Doranbolt asked.

"Here, here, in the girls dorms." Misty replied, pointing too the castle behind her.

Doranbolt stared, "Um, what about the other members?"

"Oh, they live here too." Misty said nonchalantly.

Doranbolt's bugged out, "As in, you all live in the guild?"

Misty nodded happily, "Yup, the boys have two hallways stretching the length of the castle to the left, and us girls have the same to the right, along with a boy's bath house beneath the boy's dorms, and a girls bath house beneath the girls dorms, we each have our own rooms. Rogue is going to take you to see the boy's dorms later." She said.

"Well, ok, thats fine, why not you?" Lahar asked, having recovered from the stunning fact that a whole guild lived in their guild hall.

Misty giggled, "Because, silly, I'm a girl! Likewise, I can't take you to see the girls dorms either, because your both men." She said.

Doranbolt nodded, "Respect to privacy, I can understand that."

He said, stifling a yawn.

"You guys must have been up for a while, if your hungry we can stop by the kitchens to grab something to eat, before the flood of lost magic users scraps every plate _clean_."

Misty said happily, she had already eaten, but she could easily go for more.

"Lost magic? Are, are _all_ of you lost wizards?" Doranbolt asked, sounding a bit worried, as though he were about to walk into a cave and he were asking if there were bears living in it.

"Yup, every last one of us! You have to be a lost wizard to enter the guild."

Misty said cheerily. "We got it all! Dragonslayers, Time arc wizards, Heavenly Body wizards, Godslayers, not many of those though, just Zahn, Sofie, and Reza." Misty was about to rattle on about all the other types of magic that they had in their guild when Lahar cut her short.

"I heard that you claim to be 'taming yourselves.' Could you explain that concept to us, please, I still don't quite grasp it." Lahar said.

"Sure, no problem!" Misty said, "You see, Master Dracoya created this guild about thirty years ago. She's the Heavenly dragonslayer, by the way. You have dealt with lost magic users before, right?"

"Yeah, more then I'd like to." Doranbolt replied.

"Well, something I don't think you guys understand, is that we don't choose to be lost wizards. In fact, some of us downright hated it before we came here. We were born with our power, and it's, well, tough to control. We can have overloads, our power can make us crazy. This guild is devoted to training lost wizards to use their powers for good causes."  
>Lahar seemed to roll his eyes, Misty saw this, and she didn't care whether he was some smancy official guy. She pointed her finger at him and put her other hand on her hip.<p>

"Think about it, why would Cobra _voluntarily_ use his power to sneak into dark guilds, at the risk of his own life, and capture important documents that lead to the dark guilds being shut down? Why would Jellal and Meredy show up at the games, and risk being _caught_ and thrown back into _prison_, to help YOU TWO, to figure out what the heck was going on? Why would Ultear use times arc, last ages, full aware that it could_ kill_ her, to try and send the world back before the eclipse gate was opened? It was only the Masters special potions that saved her, or she would had aged to fast she would have _died_ within a few days! How do you figure that we aren't taming ourselves when some of the worst of this age are ready to give their lives for the peace you guys try to uphold?"

(F.Y.I, I know that Ultear turned into an old woman in the manga, but I needed to switch it up a bit to make this story work, so Ultear is back at the age she was after the time skip.)

Lahar sighed, "You make a good point, even if I wish you didn't, let's get the exam started."

He then consulted his clipboard and began.

"Ok, first things first, do you have an original guild mark?" Lahar asked.

"Of course." Misty jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the banner that hung above the main entrance

"And we've got a stamp too." Misty said, turning to show the two law men her mark.  
>"Ok, original mark, I've never seen it before, sadly we don't even know your guilds name, we were to come with no knowledge about it whatsoever so we could make a clean judgement."<p>

Doranbolt said, then he studied the archway and the sign.

"But I'd assume that the name is Draconem Heart?" He asked.

Misty nodded, "Yup!" She said.

"Interesting name, definitely original." Doranbolt said.

"Yeah, it's the best! Natsu has been trying to convince everyone that our slogan should be 'Draconem's got the heart' But none of us like it, even though it has caught on and now we'll catch ourselves shouting that and then groaning." She explained.

Lahar stared, "Umm, Natsu? As in Natsu Dragneel?"

Misty nodded, "We've got, plus me, him, and the master, a total of eleven dragonslayers here."

Lahar gasped, Fairy Tail had been deadly enough with four dragonslayers, but a lost magic guid with ELEVEN? To make them mad would be a death wish.  
>Doranbolt looked confused, "But..." He began, those numbers didn't add up.<p>

"Theres our Master, Cobras a member too. Orchid, Onyx and I have been around since we were little kids. Four were kicked out of their guilds and came here afterwards, and the other two left their old guild after, umm, an accident." Misty said shortly.

Then she lead the two men across the draw bridge toward the main room,

"You see," She said as they crossed the bridge to get inside the castles walls, "If we were ever attacked, we could survive a small siege, and there are a few secret exits as well." The two nodded, so they could survive a small war, huh? That made them all the more dangerous.

Doranbolt and Lahar were very interested by the carvings of dragons, along with portraits of the members.

"We've got a fully stocked kitchen, a library, a courtyard, and the main hall. Plus a lot more rooms designed for more specific purposes. Like drawing rooms, study rooms, game rooms, classrooms, and other stuff like that. "

"Classrooms?" Lahar asked. Misty nodded.

"Some of the younger people here take classes from a few teachers who are members. Its not just a bunch of irresponsible teenagers, some of the members are even families, with kids and married parents." She said.

"Even some of us teens have to take classes, like, if we do something stupid we should have known better then to do, then we have to take remedial classes. Natsu has to take one of those just about every day. He's one of the strongest dragonslayers, I know, but, honestly, he's not the sharpest tool in the shed, if you know what I mean."

Lahar and Doranbolt nodded, they understood that perfectly, "Right."

She pushed open a huge pair of double doors, bound with iron, to show the main hall room.

"We call this room the dragons hangout, probably because most of the dragonslayers laze around in here when their not training, then again, this is where most everybody is when we aren't training."

She explained, comfy couches lined the upper floor, and long tables mixed with smaller tables filled the room under the balcony, along the bottom was the bar to the side filled with steaming food, but it was utterly empty now.

"Where is everyone?" Doranbolt asked.

"Don't tell me you only have like fourteen members."

Misty giggled as they climbed to the seconded story.

"Sometimes I wish we only had that many. Just wait for it." She said, then she told the two rune knights about how the guild was formed, and her own magic, and some stories of the guild.

"When Rogue and Sting joined, they were such hard workers, Sting takes care of the mammoth library with next to no help, and Rogue makes all of the meals along with Wendy, who likes to help out, we have copying magic in the kitchens, so they don't actually have to make the whole meal for everyone, just a bit, and then copy it to make the rest."

She was about to continue when she saw the clock.

"Ok, trust me, and just listen, the master told me to do this, she's got plenty of ideas. Plenty."  
>She said, Doranbolt nodded, and after a few second silence.<p>

DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-DONG!

THe loud noise of the clock tower roared over the silence, announcing seven in the morning.

Loud splashing noises and creaking doors filled their ears.

Then a steady stream of chatter reached them.

"Who is that?" Lahar asked, becoming nervous, a huge amount of magic energy was approaching, enough to make the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Misty smiled as she lead them door to the edge of the doorway.

"My guild mates." She said, then a flood of people entered the main hall, nearly barreling the rune knights over.

Natsu and Sting were almost in a fist fight over who knows what, Laxus yelled at them as he entered, arms crossed as he towered above the crowd.

Wendy was trying to break them up, Jellal was caught in a knot of the other heavenly body wizards, arguing angrily with one of them while the others watched. The godslayers were walking together, well, minus Sofie, who was bouncing around, leaping off the walls, hyper as usual, shooting from one place to another in bolts of lighting with her magic and scaring the crap out of people by bouncing in front of them before returning to the other godslayers, giggling.

Ultear was chatting with some of the times arc wizards, and Meredy was giggling at a story one of her fellow sensory link wizards had told her. Cobra came in with his fingers jammed tightly in his ears trying to spare his super hearing. Cubulous was still asleep on his shoulders.

"You idiots are going to kill my ears!" He groaned, but the comment was quickly lost in the loud chatter.

"Do you think we'll do target chasing today?"

"Nahh, probably rope courses to impress the rune knights."

"He said, 'You think your just a piece of heaven, don't you?' So I said, 'Well, I am a Heavenly Body wizard, so...' And everyone at my table started laughing and he looked like..."

"I'm telling you, I beat you in the spell target shoot off!"

"You did not! You missed the last target it was a draw!"

"You just don't want to lose the bet and wear one of Wendy's dresses for a..."

"Look, the Rune Knights are here!"

"Where? Where?"

"Over by the edge of the door with Mist! This is it! We're finally going be a real guild! Draconem's got the heart!"

"THATS NOT OUR SLOGAN! YOU'LL MAKE IT STICK!"

"I'm serious, your gonna blow my ears off of my head!" Cobra shouted as he drove his fingers harder into his ears and headed for the bar.

Over two hundred other users of lost magic entered the dragons hangout, and, snatching up plates of food, proceeded to their tables.

"Wow, thats a lot of magic power." Doranbolt said as he sensed the strength compiled into that one room, enough to destroy a nation.

Lahar sighed, or protect one.

"This is a lot more then fourteen people." Lahar said.

Misty nodded, "Told you so." She said.

Lahar spotted a certain blue haired wizard sitting down with a plate and laughing at something someone else had said, he set his plate down and leaned backwards with his hands tucked behind his head, crying with laughter as another wizard shouted at him furiously.

"Jellal Fernandez, he looks, really happy." Lahar said softly, then he turned and saw Ultear playing rock paper scissors against Meredy for the last pancake, Meredy won, so Ultear snatched the last pancake and dropped it onto her plate, then Meredy proceeded to chase Ultear around the room wanting the pancake back.

"Those two are from Grimore Heart. They wanted to resurrect Zeref, but, they, they don't look so evil anymore." Doranbolt thought.

Cobra was sitting with the other dragonslayers, yelling at them for constantly testing his ears with _their_ yelling. Then they all screamed back at once and he fell backwards off of the bench with a shout of pain. The rest of the slayers laughed while Wendy tried to help Cobra up off the floor.

"He was one of the ones who tried to unlock Nirvana, he wanted to replace light with darkness, but, he doesn't look all to dark anymore."

Lahar thought, smirking and Wendy attempted to drag Cobra off of the floor, while Cobra waved his hand in the air as if swatting away flies buzzing around him while saying,

"The snakes, they dare to pester me, they will pay for their ignorance!"

And had swirls in his eyes and flying snakes circling his head.

They looked so normal, so usual, like a bunch of wizards, lounging comfortably in their guild hall.

"Maybe." Lahar said quietly to Doranbolt, "We were wrong about them."

**_Ok, second chapter up! If you liked it please review! If you have suggestions please review! I hope you enjoyed it, even though Doranbolt and Lahar were a bit OC, oh well! Anyway thanks for reading!_**

**_See ya, ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3, The Draconem's triumph!

**_F.Y.I. Cobra is the same age as Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, etc. Ultear is at the age she was after tenrou, so is Meredy._**

**_Ok, this is the second half of the rune knights visit, enjoy!_**

Misty grinned, she had heard what Lahar had said with her increased hearing. Then her increased hearing picked up the swishing sounds.

"I suggest ducking!" She said quickly.

The rune knights looked at her quizzically.

"I'm not kidding!" She cried, pushed both of them down just in time to avoid some late coming time arc wizards that came riding in on their crystal balls.

Along with Gajeel, who had slept late and was flying in with Lily.

The knight were thoroughly impressed.

"Wanna get something to eat before I show you the rest of the guild?"  
>Misty asked as they stood up.<p>

Lahar was about to kindly refuse when Doranbolt's stomach rumbled loudly.

Lahar glared at him.

"I'm sorry, teleporting us all the way here from Crocus burnt a lot of energy."

Doranbolt said.

Misty laughed at the scowl Doranbolt earned for that one.

So after a quick detour to the guild kitchen they continued toward the top turret. Misty showed them the library, the study room, the classrooms, the sitting rooms, and finally the courtyard.

"It's huge!" Doranbolt exclaimed, as Misty showed them through another pair of impressive double doors out into the training area, he was hard to impress, but this did it, for sure. The huge courtyard sprawled out in front of him, with separate fields lined off by a small wall for battles, a swimming pool, a rope course, a turf field, a weight lifting area, and a huge track that circled the entire field, with targets set up on it, some even moving, or chasing people along the track, included in those targets was a huge dragon, probably for the dragonslayers to practice on. Most of the guild had already begun their daily training, running, dodging, fighting, and casting spectacular spells.

"We're just in time for my bit." She said.

"Huh?" Doranbolt asked, quickly losing his dignified air as they walked down onto the field.

"You guys saved me from my morning sprint drills, which are suicide." She said, pointing at a group of wizards passed out of the ground gasping.

"You, little, rat, you only wanted, to, show them around, to skip, turf sprints. With, _Sofie, _leading, she's the, other, lighting godslayer, she's, FAST."

Sting choked out between heavy breaths as they walked by.

"WIMP!" Sofie cried at him, her hands on her hips, not even out of breath, she wore athletic compression legging in lime green, and a bright blue tank top that had the words, 'I'm truly amazed by your willingness to LOSE.' printed across it in green. She also had a lime green visor rimmed with blue with the Draconem Heart insignia embroidered on it in blue right in the center of the strap. Her own guild mark was on her hand in the same electric green.

"Get ready for round two!" She shouted at Sting.

"Nooo!" Sting sobbed, trying to run away but failing due to his legs giving out on him near the edge of the field, he did a face plant and Sofie came over and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Save me!" He bawled with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Is he ok?" Lahar asked as Sofie came and dragged Sting back onto the turf field, where she gave the White dragonslayer a kick in rear, which sent him running down the stretch of grass trying to avoid the deadly godslayer, who was hot on his heels, bouncing in and out of lighting bolts again.

"He's fine, I wasn't kidding when I said we were training ourselves. Hard. Plus, he's right, Sofie's got some speed magic on the side of her lighting godslaying magic. She is fast. "

She sighed as she began to hop up and down, dodging a shard of target that came flying her way.

"One of these days, Onyx! Your gonna kill someone!"

She shouted at the rock dragonslayer, who shouted back an apology before continuing his target practice.

"But I gotta get in there for a bit, or the master would kill me,"

She continued, as though nothing had happened. Doranbolt and Lahar glanced at each other, wow, this girl was tough!

"Rogue should be finished with his drills any minute though, so feel free to take a look around at the equipment and stuff, AND TRY NOT TO GET IMPALED BY A CERTAIN DRAGONSLAYER WITH ROCKS FOR BRAINS."

She said the last part loudly, directing it at Onyx, who grumbled something about her overreacting and ignored her, then she ran off and began to circle to the track swinging her arms.

Doranbolt seemed to get a bit to excited.

"Let's go see one of the fights." He declared, heading for the fenced off area currently holding two time arc wizards who were duking it out for a cheering group of friends, their crystal balls clashing with resounding claps, shattering, and then being thrown back to before they were broken by their respective wizards.

"Doranbolt, we're here on business, not pleasure."

Lahar said, then he spotted the swimming pool, filled with the girls doing their daily laps, in tight one piece swimsuits, with unusually low necklines...

"Lets go over there!" He said, his face turning red.

"But we're here on business, not pleasure, c'mon." Doranbolt said, dragging his friend away by the back of his cape.

"How about we find our new tour guide instead?" He suggested.

"Fine." Lahar grumbled, crossing his arms.

So they walked across the courtyard, careful to stay out of the training wizards ways.

They finally spotted Rogue. He was standing in the middle of a target field, eyes closed, arms crossed, muttering to himself.

"Hey! You our new host or what?" Doranbolt shouted.

Rogue didn't seem like he had heard them.

Lahar sighed, "Give him a second, it looks like he's focusing on some sort of spell. She did say he was finishing his drills."

Doranbolt apologized quietly, so they watched, after a few seconds, they saw Ultear on the other side of the field send targets shaped like tiny dragons flying toward the shadow dragonslayer.

"Serpent of the shadow dragon!" Rogue cried, he opened his eyes as a snake made totally of shifting shadows appeared behind him, its fangs sharp and ready to feast. He spun and waved his arms, controlling the snake, making it lunge at the approaching targets, taking all of them out with ease.

Rogue dropped his arms as the last of the targets fell, gasping from the effort it had taken to manipulate such a large spell.

Ultear reversed time on the targets, returning them to their original, undamaged state quickly.

"Wow." Lahar said, Doranbolt was speechless, that spell could defeat an entire army, and they were listing two hundred of these wizards to their side that day? Maybe this was a better idea than they had thought?

"Again, wow." Lahar gulped.

Rogue let out a gasp. "That was better than last time." He said, rubbing the back of his head and waving to Ultear as she ran to throw targets for someone else.

"That was some snake! Color me impressed!" Cobra shouted from across the courtyard before backflipping out of the way of a giant weighted bag as he swung though the rope course.

"Thanks! It's got nothing on Cubulous though!" Rogue shouted back before he turned and noticed the two rune knights and walked over.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting, I'm all finished now, I'm supposed to take you to see the dorms, and then Master Dracoya."

"No problem, we didn't have to wait long, that was an amazing spell." Doranbolt said.

Rogue nodded, "Thanks, it's a little something I've been working on. Well, let's get going."

He said, leading them off the course and down one of the many halls.

"So, where is your Master anyway?" Doranbolt asked.

"She's in her office, up in the clock tower that overlooks the courtyard, we'll go see her after this."

Rogue said, he led them down a flight of stairs.

"This is the boys dorms first floor," Rogue said as they walked down the hall.

"The second floor is below us."

"Cute signs." Doranbolt commented, studying a sign in bright white that read "Sting's room." and was surrounded by white stripes made to look like beams of light.

"The master has a lot of ideas." Rogue said, sweat dropping.

"So we've heard." Lahar agreed, recalling their talk with Misty.

"The hall looks the same from both sides, and all the doors are identical. Everyone would always walk into other peoples rooms by mistake. One time Natsu walking in on Cobra and Cubulous while they was trying to take a nap, and screamed for Happy, after Natsu's bite marks and wounds healed and he was cured of all the poison Master Dracoya decided that instead of numbering the rooms, which is too boring for her, she gave us all signs to paint our names on. To hang on our doors so that we wouldn't get confused anymore. You should have seen the dragons hangout that day"

Rogue shuddered a bit,

"Natsu dumped pink paint on Gajeel's head, and Gajeel tried to throw a paintbrush at him, but he ducked, so the brush flew over his had and it hit Cobra in the face, and then his face was half gold. Cobra tried to dump paint on Gajeel, but got it on Laxus instead, who got, very, very, angry at being dyed bright blue. So we all ended up in a massive paint brawl. It took four bottles of shampoo to get all the purple paint out of my hair."

"You sound an awful lot like Fairy Tail to me." Lahar said.

Rogue nodded, "We do have some ex-members here."  
>"Like Natsu and his dragonslayer group?" Lahar asked.<p>

Rogue sighed, "Yeah, they got kicked out."

Doranbolt gasped when he realized that meant Wendy too.

"Why?" He asked, now those insane, over destructive boys he could understand, but what could a sweet girl like Wendy do to get herself kicked out of a guild?

Rogue frowned, "They had gone on a big job with their old team, all of their old teams, meaning the Thunder God tribe, team Natsu, and team Shadowgear. A huge black dragon had attacked, not Achnologia, but still dangerous, the slayers tried their best, but even with four of them there they could only wound it. It wasn't after them though, it hurt their friends, bad, they very nearly died. But the slayers barely had a scratch on them. The master of Fairy Tail wanted someone to blame, he claimed it was rigged, that the slayers had planned it, and, even though the few who still believed them, like Levy, Lucy, Cana, the Strausses, and even the Thunder God tribe, defended them as well as they could, they couldn't convince Master Makorov otherwise. Most of those wounded didn't bother saying a thing, in fact, I think they agreed with the master, stood behind him with their slings and bandages, as he kicked all of them out, wiped their guild marks off and everything. They ended up here. Before you ask, as for me and Sting? We were losing control of our power, we nearly killed two very close friends, and we really didn't mean too, we were scared. So we went out so we quit Sabertooth and came here to.

Too learn how to use our power without hurting anyone anymore."  
>Doranbolt and Lahar were amazed that the master of Fairy Tail could be so cruel, but tried to stick to business.<p>

"Since all the others are weird about their rooms, I'll have to show you mine, but don't worry, it's not a pig sty or anything."

Rogue said as he opened the door to his room and stepped inside, the two law men followed, looking around, if a guild did have a dorm, it had to be in top condition. They saw a decently sized room, with a queen sized bed tucked into the corner with black covers on it, a bedside table with a black and white lamp and a few books, a bookcase stuffed with pictures and more books was on the other wall, a desk with a black chair sat in another corner, covered with papers and a few of what looked suspiciously like homework assignments.

"You have homework?" Lahar asked.

Rogue rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, we have to take classes and stuff like that and Master Dracoya gives us homework sometimes, speaking of that, I've got to finish that pretty soon. Dang magical history." Rogue muttered.

"You study things like that?" Doranbolt asked.

"Yeah, not by choice though, the Master makes some of us younger members take classes, even Laxus gets dragged into the classroom every once in a while. He has to take magical history with me as well, he nearly fried me with lightning, he was so frustrated." Rogue replied.

"Well, you better finish that up, you have to be careful, or you might get detention."

Doranbolt sniggered while Rouge groaned inwardly as the men continued to study his room, the wall was painted dark colors, and had a few pictures and posters on in, including a Draconem Heart banner, there as a small hammock up near the ceiling, and a window letting in plenty of light on the far wall.

"Seems nice to me, but wheres the bathroom?" Doranbolt asked.

"There are none in the rooms, but theres a boys bath house with showers, bathing basins, and yes, toilettes.

"Whats with the hammock?" Lahar asked.

"Thats where my exceed sleeps." Rogue said.

"Fro thinks so too!" A green cat in a frog suit peeked over the edge of the hammock.

"Hey, Fro, I thought you were with Lector and Iggy." Rogue said as the cat flew down and landed on Rogue's shoulder.

"Fro was, but Fro got tired and wanted to take a nap." Fro replied, swing his legs around next to Rogues head.

Lahar and Doranbolt stared at the cat as they walked back into the hall and Rogue shut the door.

"So, all in order? She made me show you my room because mines probably the cleanest out of all of the guys here." Rogue said.

Lahar nodded, "Looks fine too me, umm, if you don't mind my asking, why do you have a flying talking cat?"  
>Rogue blinked, "Oh, all the dragonslayers have their own, and a lot of the members here have ones too. I hatched Fro from an egg about 7 years ago."<p>

Doranbolt studied the small cat. "Wendy has one too." He said.

Rogue nodded, "Yeah, thats Charles. She's so proper this and proper that, she nagged me for an _hour _trying to get me to cut my hair. Well, c'mon, let's go to the masters office."

Rogue lead the way to the office, and when they reached to door, Rogue knocked.

"It's Rogue, I'm with the rune knights." He called to the person inside.

A soft female voice answered from within, "Ok, come in."  
>Rogue opened the door too his master sitting at her desk, setting a small book down and smiling warmly at the three of them.<br>"Thank you for the help, Rogue." She glanced out of the window behind her, "By the way, your rope course drills are starting in two minutes."  
>Rogue jumped, "Crap! I gotta run, bye!"<p>

"Fro has to too!" Fro shouted, flying after his friend

"Thanks for the tour!" Doranbolt called after him as he sprinted down the corridor toward the courtyard.

"Anyway, please come in, gentlemen." Master Dracoya said.

"Hello, ma'm, nice to meet you, shall we get on with the paperwork?"

Lahar asked.

"Nothing would make me happier." Master Dracoya said with a smile, reaching for her eagle feather quill.

**_Alright, what do you think? If you like it or have any suggestions, please let me know through review! If you like leaving long reviews, fine with me, if you don't, fine with me! _**

**_See ya, ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4, The First Job

**_F.Y.I. Cobra is the same age as Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, etc. Ultear is at the age she was after tenrou, so is Meredy._**

**_Here is the very first job taken by the newly legalized guild, by Team Natsu! And, of course, they take the most dangerous one on the whole board! Enjoy!_**

It was settled easily, and from that moment forth, Draconem Heart was on the list of official guilds. A member of the light guild alliance, and Doranbolt and Lahar left with a new view on the concept of lost magic, which they had been against for so long.

The next day Misty arrived in the dragons hangout for breakfast, and an instant smile appeared on her face. Everyone was crowed around the request board, and the Master had somewhat awkwardly announced that she was going to begin charging a light 10,000 jewel per room monthly rent to help with the guild expenses, no one had been mad about this, a few were even excited, to have something as normal as rent!

It was almost as if they were a normal guild, a real guild, wait, they were!

That was the thought that flew through each of the minds gathered there as they ran to the request board to get their very first job. Meredy had been put in charge of the job management, so, the waitress for the guilds bar, she got paid for it, of course, she was to check for new requests, take outdated requests down from the board, place new requests up, and keep track of the jobs going in and out, plus serve drinks, make food, and wash dishes. The first job taken was by Natsu and his team, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Jellal, Ultear, and the respective exceeds. They took one of the toughest jobs on the board, take down the fully developed dark guild Black Harpy.

After a long train ride in which the dragonslayers all got sick within the first two minutes, they arrived.

"Oy! Blank Hairy guild!" Natsu screamed as they stood at the door of a crumbling old ruin built into a cliffside.

"Their named Black Harpy, idiot, think!" Gajeel grumbled.

"Let me do something before you all fly in there and start bashing heads into various heads."

Ultear said, shoving Natsu out of the way, she raised her hand and a magic circle flashed.

"Times Arc!" She cried, and the door crumbled into dust at once. Revealing a second, smaller door within.

"I got this one!" Gajeel leapt in front of Ultear and performed one of his signature spells.

"Pole of the iron dragon!" He shouted, his arm morphed into a pole, which battered the door down, crashing through the wood as though it were paper.

A group of stunned dark wizards stared out from inside the guild hall.

"Who the heck are you?" Asked a swaggering young wizard, standing up from his seat and walking a few steps towards them, swaying about drunkenly.

"We're from the guild Draconem Heart! We're here to kick your butts and send you flying!" Gajeel shouted proudly.

"Oh, no!" The man gasped, slapping the sides of his face as if horrified.

"It's wizards from a guild I've never even heard of!"

"We've never heard of you, tough guy, care to argue point?" Laxus asked.

"Theres no way you newbies can take down Black Harpy!"

Another man cried, standing up and raising his fists.

"We ain't 'newbies' dragon meat. Have you heard of Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, or, gee-hee, Jellal Fernandez?"

Gajeel questioned.

Jellal groaned, he hated seeing people cower in fear at his name.

"Sure, we looked up to Jellal before he went off with that hideous wench Scarlet."

"You just signed your death warrant." Ultear said as Jellal glowed with golden light.

"You dare insult the beautiful Erza?" Jellal growled.

"By the way, this is my teammate Jellal! See you in the afterlife!"

Natsu shouted, patting Jellal on the shoulder before quickly moving out of the range of his spell.

"Thats him?" One wizard said, shaking.

"Uh-oh." The swaggering wizard said, now less swagger and more cower.

"Lets do our job now." Jellal said, preparing to cast meteor.

"All right!" Natsu shouted, lighting his fist, "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes of total annihilation later.<p>

* * *

><p>"We give up! We give up!" The young wizard shouted as the local officials charged in.<p>

"That was pathetic , I wanted a real fight!" Natsu shouted in fury, standing on one of the dark wizards head.

"Fairy Tail! I should have guessed!" The chief cried.

"Thank you for helping us! You really are the number one guild!"

One of the officers cheered.

"We aren't Fairy Tailers." Natsu said to the chief.

"Theres a new guild on the block! And we're gonna be number one soon enough!"

He turned to show the chief his guild mark, which was in the same place as his old one, and still in bright red.

"Draconem Heart! We'll be in the games, and we'll show those fairies who's boss! We'll show everyone Draconem's got the heart!"

"Thats not our slogan, you moron, you'll make it stick and then we'll be stuck with it!" Gajeel tackled Natsu.

"Will you please stop? Your gonna give us a bad reputation." Jellal asked, trying to lightly defused the fight, only getting grabbed and pulled in as well.

"YOOOWW!" He shouted as Gajeel yanked his hair, then he socked Gajeel in the face.

"Watch it, Tattoo Face!" Gajeel scream, kicking him back.

"Look who's talking! Iron eyebrows!" Jellal shouted back furiously, insulting his eye was a serious offense. "AND IT'S A BIRTHMARK!"

"Thats it!" Laxus jumped into the fray.

"Great, boys, real mature, CUT IT OUT!" Ultear screamed, diving into the pile of flailing fists.

"Go Natsu!" Happy cried, pumping his fist.

"Defeat them with your superior spell casting, Gajeel!" Pantherlily shouted.

"Beat'em! Laxus! Beat'em!" Bolt, the exceed Laxus hit it off with when he arrived at Draconem Heart, shouted.

Wendy sighed as a nearby officer said, "Sure looks like Fairy Tail to me."

The whole way home Natsu plotted how to convince his master to enter them in the games, well, as much as he could think, due to the fact that he was puking his brains out. Finally, they arrived at home, split up the reward, and Natsu stalked toward the masters office, he had a plan.

"Master Dracoya!" He shouted, banging open the door.

"Yes? Oh, Natsu! How was your first job? Exciting?" The master asked.

"It was great! We beat the snot out of those dark wizards!"

Natsu said happily, pounding his fist into his palm.

"Wonderful, you should go get some rest though, you burnt up some magic energy during the fight, I get the feeling this wasn't the fight with the dark wizards though." The Master said, smiling.

"But I have an argument I need to have with you!" Natsu cried.

The master rested her head on her hands.

"Argue away." She said.

"I want to enter us in the grand magic games! It's a great idea because if we burst onto the scene by winning the games, we'll be legends, and if you say no we'll have to claw our way..." Natsu began his long, well thought out speech.

"Great idea, simply brilliant." The master interrupted, "Except I've already had it, we've already been entered, pack your things, your on the team." The master replied easily.

"I knew you were gonna say no! But we need...wait, we're in?"

The master swept past him, her dresses billowing sleeves wapping him in the face.

"Yup, we're in."

**_You all knew they were gonna end up in GMG! Here we go with some serious tension and fights!_**

**_Alright, what do you think? If you like it or have any suggestions, please let me know through review! If you like leaving long reviews, fine with me, if you don't, fine with me!_**

**_See ya, ;)_**


	5. Chapter 5, Fairy encounter on the train

**_F.Y.I. Cobra is the same age as Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, etc. Ultear is at the age she was after tenrou, so is Meredy._**

**_Alright, I got plenty of reviews and I am so excited everyone who's read this has enjoyed reading it! Thanks! So, heres Team Draconem Heart on the way to the grand magic games. On a train...with ten dragonslayers...ugh, I'm getting sick already._**

Master Dracoya stood on the stage yet again, everyone was devouring their dinner, she coughed loudly to gather everyones attention.

"I have another announcement!" She shouted.

Everyone sat up a bit straighter, the last two announcements had been big enough, now something else big had happened?

"I need 10 people to come onstage." She began, everyone was ready to cheer.

"Natsu! Laxus! Wendy! Ultear! Jellal! Cobra! Gajeel! Rogue! Misty! Sting!" She shouted out the names, and the ones called mounted the steps and joined their master onstage.

"This is our team for the grand magic games!" She said bluntly.

Everyone stared.

"Seriously?" Some random person shouted.

"Yes, seriously!" Natsu shouted back, ecstatic.

Ultear was excited, Laxus was, well, Laxus, Cobra looked pissed for some reason, and Jellal looked just plain nervous.

"Whats wrong, Jellal? Stage fright?" Ultear asked.

Jellal shook his head, "You do realize that everyone might still think we're evil, and that Fairy Tail will most likely be competing, right, and Erza?"

Natsu scowled, Wendy whimpered, and Gajeel's face hardened, and Laxus, was, well, a slightly upset Laxus.

"Who cares?" Natsu growled.

"Yeah, who cares? Why should that matter?" Wendy said, gripping Charles a bit tighter than usual.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter at all." Gajeel snarled, crossing his arms.

"We'll just beat the crap out of them, crush them just like any other enemy. Right, Jellal, you won't go easy on them, will you?" Laxus finished.

There was a deadly silence, Jellal gulped as the four slayers glared at him.

"N-No, of course, I w-would never go easy on th-them, never, I swear!"

The dragonslayer clearly didn't believe him, and were all still giving Jellal a look that, if looks could kill, would turn him into a smoldering pile of ash on the floor in an instant.

Then Ultear sighed and decided to break the tension between her friends.

"We're going to TAKE THEM DOWN!"

She screamed, pumping her fist in the air!

"AYE SIR!" The entire guild screamed, then they broke into wild cheer.

Wendy jumped up and down cheering joyfully.

Everyone was excited, then some observant soul asked.

"Wait! Isn't the grand magic games team limit five people?"

Everyone died down, oh yeah, five people, that was five to little for the team onstage.

"Yes," The master said, "We have to have five on the team, and five on reserve, we can swap out at any given time doing that, even though we can use pretty much anyone in the guild if we wanted to. For example, if I get wind of a competition involving speed, I'll be sending in Sofie, and flight? In goes Zahn, ok? " She explained.

"Ok, who's the main and who's on reserve?" Natsu asked.

The master smiled, "The main team will be, and listen up!"

She shouted over the crowd, not wanting them to miss something important.

"Laxus, Natsu, Wendy, Ultear, and Jellal! With Cobra, Gajeel, Sting, Misty, and Rogue on reserve, we will be swapping Sting and Rogue in for the tag team battles, because I believe they will be able to carry us through, because in all their games battles, they've won every match but one! I doubt they'll be face those people, at least in the games, anyway."  
>Everyone burst into cheer again, Sting turning a little red as Natsu slapped him on the shoulder and cackled madly with laughter. The master raised her hand to settle them down.<p>

"Everyone who wants to come support us, pack your bags. We leave tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Five hours on a train later.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why does nature hate us so?" Natsu choked out, he was in a train car reserved specially for his guild, and all ten of the dragonslayers were locked in one compartment.<p>

"Why am I sick? I'm never, *Barf break* sick..." Wendy moaned.

"Why won't the master let you use troia? We're dying here."

Misty gasped, rolling over onto her face.

"Because" Wendy groaned, "She doesn't want you to build up a resistance, in case I need to use it on you in the games. I'm sorry..."

"But we aren't even in the games..." Onyx said from his spot next to the window.

Laxus rolled his eyes, "You bunch of idiots, you..."

But what the idiots were they would never know now, for now Laxus was hanging out the window, trying to find a way to jump without killing himself.

"I don't understand, why motion sickness, of all things?" Orchid asked from her spot curled up in one of the seats, her face as green as the plants she staked her name on.

"I wish I could cast troia, on myself." Onyx moaned.

"Why can't all dragonslayers use troia?" Sting gasped, his face as green as his lasers were white.

Rogue nodded in silent agreement, his arms crossed as he hunched down in his chair trying to focus on something that wasn't moving.

"Heres a better question. Why am I the only one on the floor?" Cobra asked from his spot, sitting on the floor leaning on the door with Cubulous fanning him with her tail.

"Because your the only formerly evil one!" They all said at once.

"Yeah, yeah, hurrpp, yeah..." Cobra grumbled before covering his mouth with his hands as his cheeks bulged like a chipmunks.

"So, who's this new guild, their rumored to have ten dragonslayers?"

"Seriously? But, that can't be, doesn't that mean? They could have?"

"I think so." Voices sounded from outside, very familiar voices to the slayers super hearing.

Natsu's eyes widened, "Gajeel." He said softly, his motion sickness was gone, because he was so shocked, it was forgotten.

"Yeah." Gajeel said, then both of them remembered they were on a train, and fell into the wall.

Sting couldn't take it anymore, he yanked open the door to the compartment and collapsed to the floor at their feet.

Cobra toppled out backwards due to the fact that he had been leaning on the door when it had been opened, Laxus tripped over him, then Orchid, Onyx, and Misty, Rogue next to them, Gajeel landed on top of him, Wendy on top of them, and Natsu thudded down onto both of them.

"Save us...Luce..." Natsu moaned.

"Shrimp, your smart, do something..." Gajeel groaned.

"Please tell me you still carry around those sickness pills..." Wendy begged.

"Help us..." The rest said, except Cobra, who was being crushed by all of them, he sighed as much as he could, he was always on the bottom, it was like some sort of irritating initiation ceremony that had been lasting for over a year.

"You, you guys..." Lucy gasped, it was her alright, with Levy, Gray, and Erza.

"Are you alright? Gajeel! I missed you soooooo much! I want to hug you but you might throw up!"

Levy cried, then she hugged him anyway.

"Lushy!" Happy cried, flying from the compartment and promptly crashing into Lucy's chest, his face disappearing into the folds of her pink tube top.

"Happy!" Lucy hugged him tight.

"Hello, former guild mates." Charles said, coming out of the compartment with the other seven exceeds plus Cubulous following her.

"So many exceeds." Levy gasped, "Your all dragonslayers?"

They all responded by turning a deeper shade of green and groaning.

Levy sighed, "Yup, all dragonslayers."

"Who's bright idea was it to make all the dragonslayers motion sick?"

Sting asked no one.

Rogue shook his head miserably.

"Dunno..." He moaned.

"Fro doesn't know too." You can figure who said that.

"You two as well? Did this little party of yours reel in all the dragonslayers?"

Gray asked, sighing.

"Shut up, icy princess...I'll kick your butt after we get off this cursed train."

Sting and Natsu both moaned.

"Its not cursed, you morons, your just huge weaklings."

"You do, urrgh, realize your talking to ten dragonslayers who will be, uggh, perfectly health in like, ten minutes, right? We got reasons to beat you up, you a**h*** but we'll restrain ourselves until the games." Laxus choked out. Misty slapped Laxus on the back of the head,

"Children present!" She cried.

Gray gulped, "What reasons?"

Wendy scowled, "You really are an idiot."

She said, ice that would put the wizard in front of her to shame within her voice.

"Wendy..." Gray stuttered, he had never heard such hate in the normally sweet girls voice.

Misty scowled, "Now you see what you've done? You've made her go cold! Shame on you, Laxus." She said.

Laxus just rolled his eyes.

"Your, here, but why?" Erza asked.

Natsu's face hardened.

Gajeel glared up at her and Gray.

"Why do you care, you b**** ?" Gajeel growled while struggling to free himself from Levy's death grip.

Misty would have strangled him if she wasn't trapped by her sickness.

"Hey, Mist?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, Wendy?" Misty replied, holding down her lunch for the moment.

"Whats a b****?"

Misty groaned and fell back onto the floor.

"It's a female dog, ok?" Misty said.

Wendy looked confused, "But how come Gajeel's calling Erza a b****?"

Misty winced, "Because it's also a not nice name, so never say that again."

She said quickly, Wendy furrowed her brow.

"Ok, but if thats what it means, then I agree with Gajeel-san." Wendy said with several quick nods of her head.

Misty sighed, "Ok, whatever, just don't call anyone that."

"Ok!"

Wendy said brightly, then the train hit a rut in the tracks, and she fell into Lucy with a moan.

"Oy, Lily, help!" Gajeel gasped as Levy dangled on his back.

Pantherlily came flying over.

"LILY!" Levy cried joyfully, releasing Gajeel to squeeze Lily instead.

"Thats my cat!" Gajeel gasped as he dropped like a rock after Levy let him go.

"Levy, please control yourself, before you choke me to death." Lily managed to say as Levy squealed with joy.

Erza looked taken aback, the others were ignoring her completely, except for Gajeel's brash statement and Wendy's agreement.

"Lucy! Levy!" Wendy cried joyfully, pushing down her sickness enough to throw herself onto her friends, pulling them both into hugs around the waist, which was as high as she could reach, before leaning on them for support when the train hit another rut.

"When did you start getting sick, Wendy?" Levy asked, hugging her back.

"A couple train rides ago..." Wendy replied weakly.

"I guess you've been hanging around them for too long and it rubbed off on you." Lucy said, smiling.

"Living with eleven dragonslayers will do that to you..." Onyx commented randomly from the floor, his shaggy brown-black hair fanning out around his head as he lay flat on his back in the middle of the corridor.

"I thought you didn't have it either, Laxus." Levy said, studying the hulking figure leaning on the wall and slowly sliding toward the floor again.

"Why else do you think I normally travel by lighting?" Laxus asked her.

Lucy was about to reply when she let out a stifled shriek and looked down at her feet.

Natsu had grabbed Lucy's ankle.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried, staring down at her former best friend.

"Save me, Luce, please, I'm dying here." He gasped.

"You haven't changed." She sighed. "And what do you want me to do?"

Natsu gasped, "Anything to stop this stupid train. Summon Burger and make her drill a hole in the ground to make it stop, please..."

Lucy smiled, then she crouched down and pulled Natsu up to lean against the wall and sat next to him. "Don't worry, we're almost their, and she's named VIRGO, not Burger, you like food to much, you know."

She said while pulling Natsu's head into her lap and playing with his hair like she had always done when they were on missions.

"Why are you guys here?" Levy asked, now she had both Gajeel and Lily in her way overenthusiastic hugs.

"Maybe I would tell you if you stopped trying to strangle me."

Gajeel groaned.

"Are you finally coming home? We've missed you so much and the master feels awful. He has realized he was wrong, he wants you back."

Erza explained.

"Well, tough crap, old man." Natsu said harshly as the train pulled into the station.

"We ain't coming back. We got a real home, and its a castle too."

"What about castles?" Gray asked.

Then the train finally began to slow to a stop.

"WE'RE FREE!" They all leapt to their feet in joy.

"Lucy! Levy!" Wendy cried yet again, ignoring Erza and Gray.

"Meet Orchid the garden dragonslayer,"

She pointed at the green haired young girl wearing a green dress with pink edging and green flats, clutching her pink and green cat Daisy, who donned a green skirt and pink tee shirt, for support and trying to retie the pink bow in her hair before someone said something about it being crooked.

"Onyx the rock dragonslayer,"

Onyx, wearing a brown tee shirt with a black peace sign on it on and cargo pants, plucked his backpack off of the rack in the compartment, and his exceed Iggy, wearing nothing more than a explorers fedora and a belt with a little lasso on it, landed in his mop of brown hair, grinning.

"and Misty the water dragonslayer!"

Misty cradled Ripple, who had already fallen asleep again, and waved with a smile, tossing her blue messenger bag over her head,

"Of course, you already know Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Laxus, and, umm, Cobra."

"Cobra!" Lucy shrieked, jumping as she spotted the poison wizard.

"Hey..." Cobra said before leaning heavily on the door to the compartment, Cubulous once again finding her way onto his shoulders, his face turning green as the train jolted to a final stop.

"You're not evil anymore?" Levy asked, poking Cobras arm, as if checking to see if he was real.

"No, I'm not, but that doesn't mean you can poke at me, do it again and you'll lose your finger." He said, scowling at Levy.

"Watch it buddy! No one talks to Shrimp like that but me!"

Gajeel shouted, socking Cobra in the shoulder.

"Watch who your punching, Metal face!" Cobra kicked him in the shin.

"Look who's talking, THE ELF EAR SNAKE CHARMER!" Gajeel countered.

"FOR THE LAST TIME CUBULOUS IS MY FRIEND SHE IS NOT CHARMED SHE IS NO DIFFERENT THAN LILY OR HAPPY ANY OF THE OTHER CATS!"

Cobra shouted furiously.

"SINCE WHEN IS THE SNAKE A GIRL?" Gajeel asked.

"SINCE FOREVER, YOU METAL CHEWING IDIOT!" Cobra roared.

Then they were in an all out fist fight.

Wendy sighed as the other boys dove eagerly into the fight.

"Oh boy, sorry." Orchid sighed. "Should I stop them?"

She asked, reminding Lucy strongly of Aries.

"Please do, before they destroy the train." Erza said.

Orchid nodded, "Garden Dragon iron fist!" She cried, vines, flower petals, and green light flew from her fist as she lunged at them.

"CALM DOWN!" She shrieked.

"AYE SIR!" All the boys screamed, then they stopped fighting before their guild mate could kill them, Orchid could be terrifying at times.

"You guys shouldn't be sick anymore, the train stopped, c'mon, lets go before the train starts again and we have to drag you off like last time, I don't think my back can handle another Laxus piggyback ride."

A voice shouted.

Erza turned to see a blue haired wizard she knew all to well come down the corridor, the black Draconem Heart guild mark on his chest peeking out from under his black tee shirt.

"J-Jellal..." Erza gasped. Jellal saw her and jumped.

"Erza..." He said, he knew she had been here, he had just hoped to avoid her for longer, like, for forever, another person came down the walk.

"Hey, Gray, long time no see, wish it could have been longer."

She said quickly, avoiding his eyes.

"Ultear? You too?" Gray asked.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She asked coldly as Jellal made his way around to hide behind his dragonslayer guild mates.

Erza was shocked, "J-Jellal, you..your on a train, without a mask..."

She had seen the pardon news in the paper, but she hadn't believed it, of course.

"Hey guys, perfect timing, lets go." Laxus said, standing up and walking away tossing his baggage over his shoulder, he stopped by Jellal.

"And I thought we agreed never to speak of that day again." Laxus growled, Jellal sweatdropped, he didn't need a Laxus smack down right before his first grand magic games with his own face, and not Mystogan's.

"O-Of course, right." He quickly agreed.

"Wait!" Gray cried, "Where are you guys going to go, your guild less, how are you going to make a living?" He asked.

"What are you, brain dead?" Natsu hissed, he whirled on Gray, turning so he had a full view of his right shoulder, and his Draconem Heart guild mark.

He was surprised that Wendy and Gajeel had followed his example.

"You honestly think we were just going to sit around and wait for you to say, 'come on back' ?" Gajeel asked furiously.

"We found a new home, and the people their are just like us!" Wendy cried.

Gray gasped as he took in the marks of blue, black, and red.

"We joined a new guild, we all did, they won't kick us out, because unlike you, they'll fight instead of blaming us for an attack we didn't have anything to do with!"

Natsu shouted.

"Remember our names." Laxus said, sliding his coat off of his right shoulder to show his black guild mark, he was the only one who had his moved up onto his shoulder.

"We're four of the eleven Dragonslayers in the guild for Lost Wizards only." He said.

The stood off for a moment, the marks drilling into Erza and Gray like bullets.

"Hello, I do believe you are members of some of my children's _former _guild? I'm the Master of their new guild, Dracoya." Master Dracoya came down the corridor, breaking the tense silence that had followed Natsu's statement, stepping easily past her guilds members, she smiled warmly.

"Hello. I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza said, the Master nodded, ignoring Erza's shaking voice, and stroking Angels head, Angel giggled, she loved it when Dracoya did that.

"Yes, well sorry to cut the reunion short, but this train is about to move again, and then we will all be in deep trouble, including me, so..."

She tossed a green backpack over her shoulder and ran in a very undignified way toward the exit.

Don't forget, she's a dragonslayer too, so she has all the strengths, and all the weaknesses.

"BYE!" All the dragonslayers snagged their bags and nearly trampled the other wizards in their rush to get off of the train, racing after their master with their exceeds on their shoulders and Ultear and Jellal trailing behind them.

Lucy smiled and waved, Levy looked sad to see Gajeel and Pantherlily go, and Erza and Gray looked shocked.

Why hadn't they said a single kind word to them?

Why had they been so harsh to them, but so kind and warm to Levy and Lucy?

Even Wendy had been as harsh as Gajeel could be, why?

Why had Natsu been so furious, when they hadn't even mentioned the incident?

Erza sighed, they were in a guild that was so new, she didn't know its name and probably had never even heard of it. They probably wouldn't even make it into the games. Yeah, thats right, so she wouldn't even have to deal with it. They could disappear for another year, then, next year, she would find a way.

Find a way to say she was sorry.

**_Well, that was intense, I tried to mix in a bit of humor, and I was giggling while I wrote it, so I hope you liked it too! _**

**_Alright, what do you think? If you like it or have any suggestions, please let me know through review! If you like leaving long reviews, fine with me, if you don't, fine with me!_**

**_See ya, ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6, Let the games begin!

**_F.Y.I. Cobra is the same age as Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, etc. Ultear is at the age she was after tenrou, so is Meredy._**

One walk to an inn later, an announcer came over the city's speakers.

"This years sudden death round is simple, find your guilds banner, hidden somewhere within the city, and get to the stadium, first eight teams to arrive, with the correct banner accompanying them, will compete in the main tournament! You may also fight other teams to take them out! And it starts, now! Get ready for...BANNER FEST!"

"Go get them, you guys!" Sting shouted.

"We'll meet you at the arena, you had better get in!"

Master Dracoya ordered to her guilds team.

"Right!" Ultear shouted back.

"We won't let you down!" Wendy cried.

The Draconem Heart team plunged into the city.

"How do we find our banner out of all of these?" Wendy asked as they ran, studying the seemingly millions of fluttering banners, they had added many more banners with gibberish scrawled on them, and some with the right mark but the wrong color, so it was harder than it sounded.

"I know!" Ultear snapped her fingers, then she closed her eyes and held out her hands.

"I'll disintegrate all of the banners but ours, then once we've located it, I'll restore them again!" She cried.

"Great idea Ul!" Jellal said.

Ultear nodded, "Right, here it goes! Times arc, FAST FORWARD!" She shouted, the banners all around them began to disintegrate from sudden age. Except for one green and gold one in the distance, which still swung gently in the wind.

"There!" She shouted, then another team came into sight as she mended the all of the destroyed banners.

"Who's that?" Ultear asked. Natsu squinted.

"Looks like those guys who always shout wild. Uno Geurbius?"

"No, you idiot, it's Quattro Cerberus, They competed last year, remember?" Laxus grumbled, facepalming.

Natsu scowled, all he remembered from last years games was risking himself in battles, for a guild that clearly hadn't been worth it.

"WILD!" Rocker screamed.

"We won't let you get your banner until you tell us where ours is!"

"WILD!" He shouted again.

"FOUR!" The others shouted along.

"How do we know where your banner is? It's your banner." Jellal pointed out.

Rocker seemed to think about this.

"Ummm. Well, maybe you saw it on the way here?" He asked.

They all shook their heads. "Uh-uh."

Laxus shrugged, "I don't even know what your guild mark looks like."

"BUT WE'LL BEAT YOU UP FOR STOPPING US!" Natsu screamed, lighting his fists with blazing fire.

"No way, we won't lose to you!" Novali shouted, then he started crying.

"Ummm...ok...why?" Jellal asked slowly, remember, he's new to this.

Natsu shook his head, "He uses weird magic with tears, lets fight!"

Ultear sighed. "Calm down boys, no need to waste to much magic energy, when I can just take them all down with just one spell. Times arc! FAST FORWARD!"

She sent her crystal ball hurtling into the future.

It slammed into Novali, making his eyes pop out of the front of his face, then Rocker got it right in the forehead, and it took out all of the team soon enough.

Ultear frowned, "Well, that was easy." She said as her ball returned to its place on her metal arm gauntlet.

"No fair! I WANNA FIGHT!" Natsu shouted.

Ultear sighed, "Natsu, we are in the grand magic games, you will get to fight plenty, I promise."

Wendy ran forward and plucked their banner from the pole it had been flying on, smiling as she ran her hand over the soft fabric mark of the roaring dragon, wings spread wide.

"Well, all we have to do now is get back to the stadium, and we're in."

Laxus said, crossing his arms.

"AYE!" They all shouted, then they ran.

The announcer prepared to scream to the huge crowd that had gather to see the opening day of the grand magic games.

"WELCOME!" He shouted, the crowd cheered.

"Lets get right to it! In eighth place, we have...BLUE PEGASUS!"

The Blue Pegasus team entered to a large amount of girly squeals.

"Next up, in seventh place, we have...Quattro Cerberus!"

A very beat up team entered.

"wild..." Rocker groaned, rubbing the lump on his head left by Ultear.

"four..." The rest of his team echoed.

"Lamia Scale!"

Lyon, Jura, and the rest of their team entered, followed by Titan Nose, Mermaid Heel, and Sabertooth.

"In second place, the winners of last year, FAIRY TAIL!"

Everyone exploded in cheer as Gray, Erza, Cana, Mira, and Lucy entered the stadium. Everyone was confused just then, all of the notable guilds were accounted for, who had gotten first place?  
>"This guild just became legal six months ago, (Sorry for any time confusion!) hope you like fights, because thats their bread and butter, the guild thats exclusive, lost wizards only. With a total of eleven dragonslayers including their master, it's...<p>

DRACONEM HEART!"

Natsu pumped his fist and sent a cocky look Fairy Tails way.

"Bring it on!" He shouted.

The master of Fairy Tail stared as his entire guilds jaws hit the floor.

"Natsu!" He shouted, then he saw the rest of the team.

"Wendy? My grandson to? And Fernandez? That Ultear character as well?"

He asked.

"LAXUS-SAN!" The Thunder God tribe cried.

"This is amazing, wonderful!" Wendy squealed, delighted.

"People are _not _trying to arrest me, that means more than I thought it would." Jellal said happily, the fact that they had all been pardoned had been put in the paper, and on the lacrima vision, so everyone knew of what had happened to him, the whole story, and gave them all a huge round of applause as his unmasked face appeared on one of the floating lacrima screens alongside his teammates and their names.

"Welcome to the good life, my friend." Ultear said, enjoying this as well.

"All right! Now that we have all of our participating guilds present, lets begin, kabo! The guilds have three minutes to mingle, then we will begin the first event! " The pumpkin guy cried.

Ultear blinked, "Your a pumpkin."

"Thats right!"

All the exceeds we there, grinning, cheering for their partners.

"Bring honor to Draconem!" Pantherlily shouted.

"Be careful, Wendy!" Charles cried.

"Fight, Natsu, fight!" Happy cheered.

"Show them the Dragons power!" Master Dracoya sobbed, she was overcome with joy that her guild had gotten first in the round on their first try.

Laxus's exceed, a bright yellow one with a white lighting bolt in his fur on his back, wearing a black baseball cap with the Draconem Heart insignia in gold on it, screamed.

"GO LAXUS-SAN!" Bolt shouted gleefully.

Freed stared down at the arena, watching his idol,

"No, Laxus-san." He whispered.

Jellal watched in confusion as they were swarmed by the other guilds teams, all of them asking about their magic and such.

"Wait, I have memory of you three being Fairy Tail?"

Rufus asked, confused.

"Yeah, we were, then the master kicked us out of not being able to defeat a giant evil dragon of nightmares, like thats any fair." Natsu grumbled.

"Wow, thats harsh." Orga said.

Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, we've been searching for some friends, you know them from last year, Sting and Rogue? Have you seen them anywhere? They quit our guild and disappeared. We can't find them." Yukino asked, hoping that they may have seen them.

"Oh yeah? Well you've found them now."

Laxus jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the Draconem Heart box.

"Those two idiots are in the front next to Gajeel and all the cats." Laxus said.

"Didn't they say they wanted us to keep them being here a secret?"

Ultear asked.

Laxus shrugged, "I've never been a very good liar."

Ultear rolled her eyes, "Really? You sounded pretty good just now."

Rufus looked up a the box, and sure enough, saw Sting turning to speak to Rogue about one thing or another, giving Rufus full view of his left shoulder, and the memory of the sabertooth guild mark was replaced by the white Draconem Heart dragon.

"They, they..." Yukino gasped.

"Those bastards, how dare they leave us just to go to another guild!" Orga shouted, black lightning bouncing around him.

"They will be punished!" Minerva shouted, her hands becoming surrounded by swirling territory.

"Stop, calm down!" Wendy cried, waving her arms to get the attention of the furious wizards, they all turned to stare at her.

"They told us why they left! Because they nearly killed Yukino and Rufus when their magic overloaded on a job!" Wendy cried.

"What? How, did you, why would they leave for that, it's fine now, we're ok now, they didn't need to leave over it." Yukino whispered softly.

Rufus glared up at the twin slayers, Sting had just caught sight of Rufus, and gulped, giving Rufus a shaky apologetic smile, inching slowly away to disappear into the the crowd of his guild mates. Rogue looked after him, wondering why had had left, then saw Rufus, his eyes went wide and disappeared into the shadows instantly while Gajeel stood by and scoffed.  
>"Why do they look afraid of us?" Rufus asked.<p>

Wendy sighed, "Because after the overload, they were both felt badly..."

"TIMES UP! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR TEAMS!"

Wendy frowned, "You can try to talk to them about it later, good luck."

Then they returned to their teams. Rufus resolving to hunt them down and get some answers the next day.

With that, Mato stepped up, took a breath, and officially began the grand magic games.

**_I was short a member on team Sabertooth, so I had to bring Minerva in, and I can update sooner or later, but I need reviews first! So if you have read this pretty please review, review, review! It makes me happy and it makes me update very quickly. _**

**_If you like it or have any suggestions, please let me know through review! If you like leaving long reviews, fine with me, if you don't, fine with me!_**

**_See ya, ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7, POP!

**_F.Y.I. Cobra is the same age as Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, etc. Ultear is at the age she was after tenrou, so is Meredy._**

**_Alright! Here's the first event, enjoy!_**

Mato grinned at the surrounding wizards.

"The first game is called...POP!"

Everyone stared at the pumpkin.

"Pop?"

"No, no, no! POP!" The pumpkin cried, waving his hands excitedly.

The guilds turned to their teammates, and began discussing who should go for them. The Fairy Tail team sent forward Gray.

"I wanna go beat up icy princess!" Natsu shouted, diving forward to nominate himself.

"No way! I'm going in there to show Gramps who's boss!" Laxus countered.

"No way! I need to get into one before Erza ends up in it! I really don't want to fight her!" Jellal shouted.

"Moron! They'll make you fight her in the battles anyway!" Natsu cried.

They next minute, they were in a fist fight.

"Guys, please stop it!" Wendy begged.

"Umm, you need to nominate someone, kabo..."

The pumpkin said, afraid to get in the middle of three lost wizards in a fight.

Ultear sighed, "I'm going." She said, stepping onto the field.

By the time the boys noticed that their fight was pointless, it was to late, Ultear was already out on the field, her profile appearing on one of the floating screens.

"No fair!" They all screamed in fury.

"Shut up, you idiots!" Ultear ordered, they groaned.

"Listen up! If it's about keeping something from popping, I'm your girl, if it's about making something pop, I'm your girl, so next time THINK! Now stop fighting and pay attention!" Ultear barked.

The scowled but obeyed, switching to cheering her on.

"Now, in this game, your goal is to find five of your guilds balloons in this!"

The pumpkin raised his hand and the walls of a giant maze grew up out of the ground.

"You have five balloons total, find your way from the center of the maze, where you will start, to the exit, you can choose to forget your balloons and come empty handed, but, if someone shows up with more balloons than you, even if your in first place that person will steal the spot from you. Also, you are allowed to use any magic or means to pop other teams balloons.

Lets get started, POP!"

All of the wizards disappeared and reappeared in the center of the maze. A few began to battle each other, Ren of Blue Pegasus challenged Warcry of Quattro Cerberus, Lyon Vastia began an ice battle with his life long rival Gray Fullbuster as Beth from Mermaid Heel tunneled underground. Rufus of Sabertooth sprinted away to find his balloons, Ultear followed his example.

"Balloons, balloons, balloons." Ultear muttered looking around, she saw several different balloons, but upon further inspection, she saw that they were for different guilds, and she was to nice, she only had one group of balloons she planned on popping, she wouldn't pop any others unless she had to. She finally spotted a green balloon with a gold Draconem Heart insignia on it.

"Bingo!" She ran forward and grabbed, now that she knew what the balloons looked like, she could use her own little trick, she removed her crystal ball from its gauntlet and sat on top of it.

Lyon of Lamia Scale then came flying around the corner, two balloons drifting behind him with the strings tied around his wrist.

"Got you!" He shouted, "Ice make eagle!" He shouted, aiming for her balloon.

Ultear gasped, she didn't have time to use her time arc magic, but that wasn't the only thing she had up her sleeve.

"Ice make shield!" She shouted, placing her fist into her open palm.

Lyons eyes widened, "What the..."  
>An ice shield in the shape of a snowflake blossomed from an ice magic circle in front of Ultear, blocking all of the eagles except one, which danced around the shield and tore a hole in Ultear's ballon.<p>

"Your an ice make wizard too?" He asked, amazed, he had thought that himself and Gray were the only two left.

"Yes. But I am also a lost wizard. I have to win for my guilds pride, we just earned our recognition, I have to give us a reputation to be proud of,"

She replied, then she waved her hand and cried. "Times arc! REVERSE!"

A magic circle appeared above her balloon, and it was sent back in time to before Lyons spell popped it.

"You, mended the balloon." Lyon gasped, Ultear then spotted his two balloons.

"Times arc, FAST FORWARD!" She shouted, two magic circles appeared above his balloons, which deflated and popped from instant age.

"No!" He shouted, staring at the balloons that now hung, empty, from the ribbons.

"Bye, bye, Lyon, I can see why my Mother was so fond of you."

She said, waving, then she used her magic to send her ball into the future.

Lyon stared after her as she rocketed into the sky.

Then he slapped his forehead, of course! Milkovich! That was her last name, so was his master, Ur's. Her lost daughter had never died, then! He remember no grave. She had only been missing, and now she had been found. Ultear sighed as she flew over the maze, there had been no rule against flight magic, and this wasn't technically flight magic, so it didn't really count even if there was a rule.

She spotted another balloon, swooped down and grabbed it, saw another one, grabbed it, that was three balloons, she then saw Rufus of Sabertooth, he had four balloons, and was running toward the exit. No way, she had to stop him from getting so close, as she dived toward him, planning on knocking him out cold so he won't be able to cross at all, she remembered, he was one of Sting and Rogues best friends, one of the ones they had almost, hurt. Ultear sighed, she was such a softy, she jumped from her ball and threw it into a past when it had been shattered, then sent the shards flying down toward Rufus, popping two of his balloons, she could have popped all four, but she wanted Rufus to get a good place, she was getting first easily, so she figured it would be okay to give him second, he shielded his remaining balloons and crossed the finish line, in first place, for now. Ultear then used her magic to mend her ball and it flew up and caught her just before she turned into a pancake.

Ultear then poured on the speed, grabbed the rest of her balloons and shooting for the finish, and, just before she crossed the line with all five of her balloons, she turned and shouted.

"Times arc, FAST FORWARD!" She popped all but one of the other guilds balloons, so they could all duke it out for the final places, then, she took a deep breath, and popped all of Fairy Tails balloons, guaranteeing them last place.

"Thats what you get, for hurting my friends so much, Gray. I thought you were better than this, I guess I was wrong." She thought, then she stepped across the finish line.

"Draconem Hearts Ultear Milkovich bags first place!"

Everyone else arrived soon enough, as planed, Sabertooth got second, and Fairy Tail got last.

Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, and, sadly, even Wendy, were beside themselves with laughter.

"GEE-HEE-HEE! Thats what you get you stupid, vain, Fairy Tailers!"

Gajeel cried though his laughter from the Draconem Heart box.

"Waita go, Ul, you show them!" Jellal cheered.

Ultear ran happily to her team.

"I got you some balloons, Wendy!" She said happily.

Wendy grinned happily, taking the balloons and bouncing them around.

"Thank you, Ultear-san! We win! We're in first already!" She cried.

"Great job, Ul." Laxus said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Gee, thanks, Laxus, thats high praise from you." Ultear said, smiling.

They returned to their box as the points were given out.

Then, the battles were up next.

**_You'll never guess who's going to battle, scratch that, you'll all figure it out the moment you see the title next time._**

**_If you like it or have any suggestions, please let me know through review! If you like leaving long reviews, fine with me, if you don't, fine with me!_**

**_See ya, ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8, Model off!

**_F.Y.I. Cobra is the same age as Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, etc. Ultear is at the age she was after tenrou, so is Meredy._**

**_It's the first battle! I'm sure you all are going to love this one! _**

The first battle began,it was Mira versus Jenny, obviously the judges were all male, and they wanted what Mira and Jenny gave them, they had _another _model off.

"Lets go, Meredy!" Ultear cried, leaping into the arena in a black bikini and her ever present gauntlet and crystal ball.

"Right!" Meredy vaulted the divider and dropped into the arena behind her adoptive mother, in a pink strapless bikini with gold lining and golden swirls across the center, and her golden winged headband.

"I'm going too, c'mon, Orchid!" Misty cried in a watery blue one strap bikini with sequins.

"But I'm not very busty, or pretty, sorry!" Orchid was dragged along.

"Are you kidding, your as big busted as Ultear, your hair is like silk, and your skin is like porcelain!" Misty cried.

"But, but... save me!" Poor Orchid cried, somehow ending up in a green bikini with a neck strap, and her usual green bow was replaced with a gold one, while Misty posed, she crouched on the ground hugging her legs trying to hide as much of her body as possible.

"Really?" Jellal asked furiously.

"This was bad enough last year!" Natsu cried.

"I wanna see Mira fight! Mira's a good fighter, she's a demon!" Gajeel yelled in anger.

"I would enjoy catching up with Mira-san later." Wendy said, Mira had been one of the ones to defend them, so had Lisanna, and Elfman had yelled,

"They tried to protect their friends, their real MEN!"

So she they assumed he had defended them as well.

"Next up, Wedding theme!" Yajima shouted.

Everyone was grabbing partners.

"Onyx, I need a partner, lets go!" Misty cried, dragging her friend into the arena by the stiff collar of his suit, he had somehow ended up in a tuxedo, and Misty was in a flowing wedding gown with blue ribbons in her veil.

Misty could be very, demanding, at times.

"Help!" Onyx shouted, trying to grab onto rock pillars he had created to avoid getting turned into a fool being Misty's groom.

Natsu sighed as he sat on the ground, again, somehow in a white tux, with his scarf ever present.

"Why are we even here again?" He asked.

Jellal, Gajeel, Cobra, Sting, Rogue, and Laxus all shrugged, they were all in tuxedos, all sitting at the edge of the arena trying to avoid Misty, who would maim them if she saw them sitting around instead of finding a partner.

While Gray punched Lyon for trying to steal Juvia again, they heard footsteps and they all turned slowly in horror.

"What are you eight doing?" Came a deadly voice they all gulped.

"N-Nothing, M-Mist." Natsu stuttered.

"Thats right, _nothing_, when you _should_ be getting partners, your sitting her doing _nothing_!"

Misty put her hands on her hips and scowled at them, then she took a deep breath.

"Gajeel, go find Levy, Laxus, go steal Mira from your grandpa, Natsu, go find Lucy or Lisanna, I don't really care which, Jellal, you and I both know who you should be with, Cobra, Orchid. Sting, Yukino, Rogue, I don't really care just get someone."

Misty ordered, creating a water whip and getting fire in her eyes.

They all stared at her.

"NOW!" She cracked her whip above their heads, shattering the brick of the wall they were leaning on.

"AYE!" They all screamed, the next thing you know, Gajeel kicks Jet and Droy out of the way, grabs Levy's hand, and pulls her off with him.

"Gajeel! What are you doing?" Levy cries as Gajeel yanks her away.

Sting hovers around Yukino,

"Umm, uhh, Yukino?" He asked, barely even audible.

Sting sighed, it would be difficult, trying to find a way to break the year long gap between them. Jellal was tracking Erza, diving behind other people when he thought she was looking his way.

Rogue was standing in the middle of the field staring around in confusion before lightning bolt which transformed into Sofie appeared. She grabbed his hand in a tight grip and began walking away to the other end of the field.

"Sting, help me..." Rogue whisper shouted as they passed by Sting, who was crouching behind Cana's overly puffy dress, Cana was to drunk to notice the white dragonslayer hiding behind her, and was just giggling and pointing in the sky.

"Sorry, can't, I gotta hide from Misty, good luck! Don't get electrocuted!"

Sting called to his best friend before Sofie pulled him away.

"No! You traitor!" Rogue cried, before stumbling off behind Sofie, who was chattering away about this and that, knowing the Rogue wasn't the talkative type, she was taking it upon herself to make him into a guy of few words instead of none.

Cobra stood awkwardly next to Orchid, who was still sitting on the ground hugging herself, now surrounded by a billowing green and white gown and a vine woven veil in her green hair, hiding behind Cobras legs like a small child that had been frightened by thunder on a stormy night.

Cobra sighed, "You need to be a bit more full of yourself, your beautiful and you act like your the most hideous thing on the continent. Have a bit of pride!"

Orchid looked up at him with big watery eyes, "B-But, I d-don't like other people to see me all dressed up!" She gasped.

"You freak out like this whenever your in public, do you just not like people?"

Cobra asked, Orchid whined more.

"I l-like people, I j-just don't want them to think I'm weird, or ugly, or pretty!" She cried.

"But you aren't ugly or weird and you are pretty!" Cobra protested.

"B-But, what if your the only one who thinks that?" Orchid sniffed.

"I GIVE UP!" Cobra shouted, stalking away, dragging one foot behind him with Orchid clinging to his leg whining and everyone giving them strange looks.

Natsu walked around the field of dressed up mages.

"Looks like neither of them are here, oh well!" Natsu turned on his heel and made to leave.

"Lucy, please be mine forever!"

Natsu turned to see Loke on one knee in front of Lucy, holding her hand while Lucy blushed hard.

"Loke, please, I..." Lucy stuttered.

Natsu sighed, "Ok, he hasn't changed either."

"NATSU! If you don't have a partner by the time I find you I will rip you limb from limb and you will be thrown into my tsunami of death!"

Natsu screamed in fear at Misty stalking through the crowd with her water whip cracking above her, with Onyx following her like a fearful little dog.

Natsu then he ran at full speed, totally forgetting Lucy and Loke were right in front of him.

"Whuff!" Natsu shouted as he tripped over Loke, who disappeared and went back to the spirt world, falling to the ground in front of Lucy.

"NATSU!" Misty's shouts came from not to far away.

Natsu sprung to his feet, plucked Lucy up off the ground and held her bridal style.

"Just help me out here and pretend you agreed to this, Luce!" Natsu begged.

Lucy looked at him quizzically, then saw Misty storming through the crowd and understood, throwing her arms around Natsu's neck.

"Oh, there you are, awww!" Hearts appeared in Misty's eyes the second she saw the couple and her whip copied her feelings, curling into a heart shape.

"Keep it up you two! Laxus chickened out of trying to get Mira, so I taught him a lesson." She said sweetly.

"DEMON SPAWN!" Laxus shouted from his current vantage point, which was dangling from one of the lamps in the arena by his tailcoat.

"The marriage round is over!" The announcer shouted, next round...

"SWIMWEAR!"

"Didn't we just do that?" Mira asked.

"No! That was the intro round! SWIMWEAR KABO!" The pumpkin screamed.

"Ok, ok." Jenny said, already back in a fit to burst bikini.

All the boys were suddenly in swim trunks.

"I am going to find whoever does these outfits, and I am going to bite them." Natsu hissed, glaring down at his fire flanked trunks as if he had a personal grudge against them.

"Natsu, easy, your dragon instincts are reappearing." Rogue said, patting Natsu on the shoulder.

"For good reasons too." Gajeel grumbled.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL ON MY LEG?!" Cobra, who wore poison purple swim trunks that had maroon lines on either side, shouted down at Orchid, back in her swimsuit, and still clinging to Cobra like her life depended on it.

"I-I, I just feel safer here...sorry!" She cried.

"You are a DRAGONSLAYER! You don't need to hide down there!"

Cobra cried furiously.

"I think she means she feels safer when she's around you, Cobra."

Ultear pointed out as she walked over, back in her swimsuit as well.

Cobra turned red for an instant, then.

"UGGGHH!" He clutched his head.

"I don't need to deal with crap like this right now! I have bigger problems!"

"Like what?" Laxus asked.

"LIKE GETTING AN SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL OFF OF MY LEG!"

Cobra cried into the sky.

"When will this end?" Sting asked.

"These aren't even what I normally wear to go swimming." He finished, looking over his white and gold pinstriped shorts.

"Dunno." Rogue replied.  
>"I think right now." Laxus said as he saw the imposing figure strutting across the arena.<p>

"Wait, is that, Master Dracoya?" Wendy asked, skipping over in his usual swim attire.

Indeed, Master Dracoya had entered the field, in a gold and red bikini styled to look like dragon scales.

She tucked her hands behind her head and teased up her hair, her deeply tanned body toned in a perfect hourglass figure. Her fire red guild mark shining on her stomach.

The entire place when silent as she stood there.

Then one of the judges whistled.

"The battle is over! Draconem Heart wins!" The crowd burst into cheer.

Jenny glared up at them.

"She's like 70 years old! And she's their master, she shouldn't count! Besides, it's a battle between me and Mira!"

Master Dracoya glared at Jenny.

"I'm not _that_ old. And at least I don't need to wear an entire make up store to look good, I'm natural."

She said, putting a hand on her hip, and tilting her head slyly.

The entire crowd oohed as Jenny backed off a bit.

"Well, at least I'm not half filled with Botox!" She countered.

"Whoa, she did NOT just diss our Master!"

Sofie cried, appearing from doing lightning bolt laps around the arena in her electric blue athletic one piece swimsuit, her slightly curled black hair bouncing around from her high ponytail.

The Master walked up to Jenny, her hips swaying and her eyes narrowing, the picture of grace a jaguar shows just before it dives in for the kill.

"Well, sweetheart, at least I have class."

She whispered an inch from Jenny's face.

"I heard you and Hibiki have been wobbling lately," She began.

"and I know from certain, sources, that you've been out with _others_."

She said, Jenny froze, and Hibiki, who was nearby, stared with wide eyes. The Master walked off, then, after another second, the rest of her guild followed, right passed a stunned Jenny and a confused Hibiki.

"Wait, I didn't hear that right, right?" He asked as Draconem Heart filed out of the arena followed by the rest of the guilds, including the other two Trimens, who were not about to get in the middle of that.

"Sorry, buddy, but yes, you did hear that right, trust the slayers with super hearing." Natsu said.

"Uh-Huh." The rest of the Dragonslayers said while nodding they're heads, before turning and hightailing it out of there, things were about to get intense.

"Jenny..." Hibiki began.

Thats when Mira showed up and punched Jenny in the face, knocking her into Hibiki, who fell over with her on top of him.

"Jenny, is that..." Hibiki didn't finish, because then Jenny's bikini top disappeared.

"Ahhh, that's for what you did at the water park last year! I win, it's been a pleasure, Jenny!" Mira said sweetly.

The entire crowd stared, most of the men exploded with nosebleeds.

"Hibiki, whatever you do, do not move until we are in the box!"

Jenny cried, hugging him and using him as a coverup.

So they both somehow were removed from the arena, and as another fight was happening between Lamia Scale and Titan Nose, Ultear walked up to the Master.

"Umm, Master Dracoya, if you don't mind, would you tell me exactly how and when you found out about Jenny and Hibiki?"

They were all gathered in the box, still in swim attire,

The Master waved her hand, dismissing Ultear with a laugh. "I lied."

She said.

"WHAT!" The entire guild shouted, staring at their master in shock.

"Oh, they're both incredibly loyal to each other, I know, I'll tell them later, after I let them, simmer, a bit." She said evilly.

"No one calls me old and Botoxed."

"No one messes with our the Master!" A random guild member shouted.

Ultear stared at her for a moment, then grinned, "You got that right!"

They went back to the inn after Chelia from Lamia Scale demolished the boy from Titan Nose, and few hours of partying later, Master Dracoya was smiling softly as she carried Wendy up to bed. All of the other members had staggered up to their own rooms before they passed out. She lay Wendy down in her bed, pulling the covers around her, and hoping she wouldn't have another nightmare about that, incident.

She brushed Wendy's blue hair out of her eyes, sighing, then, she left the inn, her destination already set.

**_If you like it or have any suggestions, please let me know through review! If you like leaving long reviews, fine with me, if you don't, fine with me!_**

**_See ya, ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9, Join me, a new home

**_F.Y.I. Cobra is the same age as Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, etc. Ultear is at the age she was after tenrou, so is Meredy._**

**_So hi! Here's the next chapter, I've realized that Master Makorov is a little OOC, but he has to be to make the story work, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>At Honeybone with Fairy Tail<p>

* * *

><p>Erza rubbed her temples, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened mere hours before.<p>

"I can't believe they just went and joined another guild." Gray said.

"I thought they would just go and destroy a few villages and come back."

Macao said, rubbing his head.

_It's my fault, it's all my fault we lost them._

The master thought, but he was still to proud, and wouldn't say it out loud.

That was when there was a knock at the door of the inn, Romeo ran to open it, and showed Master Dracoya.

"You! Why are you here?" Erza demanded.

"Your the master of Draconem!" Gray exclaimed, all the other guild members took up fighting stances instantly.

Master Dracoya moved easily pass the stunned Fairy Tailers.

"Calm down, I come in peace, though if any of my members were here, I can guarantee that there would be none. Thanks to four dragonslayers who shall remain nameless, my guild has a personal vendetta against you. And let me tell you, there are plenty of them who would be more than willing to start a war over this, thankfully, our guilds good name is more important to them than settling things with you."

She continued inside, her red dress swishing, the long open sleeves swaying in the breeze from the open door, which Romeo stood by, frozen with a mix of shock and awe.

"Do you want to know anything?" Dracoya asked, sitting down across from the master.

"Where are our friends?" Erza asked instantly.

The master met her eye with ease.

"Are they really your friends? Are you that sure? Because they certainly don't think of you like that anymore. In fact, I believe they hands down hate you now. Indeed, poor little Wendy even has nightmares about what you did to her. When she first joined with me she was too scared of them to sleep in a room by herself, she lived in Ultear's room for quite a while, until, as I believe, she accepted that she no longer needed Fairy Tail. That was when she threw herself so hard into training, all that is in her mind now is revenge on you." She said.

Erza stared at her, Dracoya's words had had their desired effect, they had brought buried guilt into her eyes.

"Why have you come here?" Master Makorov questioned.

"I wanted to tell you what you've all been wondering since this morning.

Why and how your former brats became my children." She said.

Master Makorov looked at her intensely for a long moment, you could nearly see the battle of wills that was happening, finally, Master Makorov swallowed his pride for once, and nodded.

"Yes, we would greatly appreciate it if you could at least tell us that."

He said finally, Master Dracoya nodded, and began to speak.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>Master Dracoya sat in her office, sighing, she couldn't keep up this hidden thing much longer, her children had to remain hidden, they constantly wore gloves and jackets and scarves to hide their guild marks.<em>

_Finally, she decided to go out for a bit, to calm herself down._

_She walked out of the office, even though it was freezing cold outside,_

_the castle remained nice and warm. She retrieved her jacket, she passed Zahn in the hall and asked him to tell everyone she was going out and would be back in a few hours. She walked outside, her boots crushing the snow that had built up on the ground of the secluded clearing in the West Woodsy where she had decided to build her dream. She turned and stared up at the huge castle, it was disguised as an old ruin, there was no flag to show the guilds pride. She swore to herself that there soon would be, and there would be hundreds of hopeful wizards begging for a place in her guild. _

_She had decided long ago that her guild would be small and compact, no branches at all. She would kept it well under five hundred members, and would make it a law that to join, you had to be a lost wizard in desperate need of a home. Master Dracoya banished these thoughts from her mind, she had to unwind, or her guild wouldn't make it at all, she transformed into a meteor at a thought, she blasted into the sky, and those who saw her swore she was a shooting star in the middle of the daytime. _

_She landed just outside Woodsy Town, one of the few large settlements built around a train station, it was a thriving community, and since it wasn't far from her guild, Master Dracoya and her members would visit often. Nearly all of the people in the town knew of the guilds presence, and they stunned Dracoya with their compassion. They hadn't spoken a word of the guild. It could quite easily be shut down by the Rune Knights if the council got wind of two hundred lost wizards all in the same place._

_Dracoya mentally scolded herself, she needed to relax and forget about these troubles. Though the day her guild became official was her dream come true, and it being attacked and torn down, the members arrested, was the fantasy that haunted her nightmares._

_She walked into the bustling markets. She sighed as she inhaled the amazing smell coming from a bakery close by. She ignored the delicious scent and continued down the street. Then she sensed it, magic energy she'd rarely ever felt before._

_"Dragonslayers." She whispered, and the amazingly large amount of magic energy told her it was more than one. She charged down the alleyway, cutting across to the train station, and she saw a group of four waiting on a train, shivering from the freezing cold and their incredible lack of clothing._

_"W-Where are we going now, Laxus?" The little girl asked._

_Laxus shook his head, he didn't know any more than the little girl did,_

_"We're gonna keep going until we find a place to stop." He said._

_"Yeah, great plan, we'll either run out of money and starve, or freeze to death in this snowstorm, both wonderful choices, if you ask me." _

_The black haired boy grumbled, somehow not shivering in a tank top with an odd wing like ornament on his right shoulder, a white cat quickly ratted him out for being so down beat._

_Master Dracoya knew what to do at once, without hesitation, she strode purposefully toward them._

_"Hello, I couldn't help but notice your magical energy, you are wizards, correct?" She asked._

_"Yeah, whats it to you?" Gajeel asked suspiciously._

_"Be nice, Gajeel." The black cat standing next to him ordered sternly._

_"I was just wondering, are you were in need of a guild? Or are wizards of your caliber to good to come to a newly formed guild? " _

_The Master asked._

_ All four of them looked up at once, shocked._

_"Yeah, we are in need of a guild! And if you've got food and fights any guild is fine with me!" The pink haired boy cried, jumping up._

_"Oh? Well, I can assure you we have food, and as for fights? Well, I think you'll like my children, they break into fist fights all the time, I feel as if I'm spinning around ever other second to break up a battle. As for you being happy with any guild, thats wonderful, I'm Master Dracoya Meteor, I run a guild by the name of Draconem Heart which is currently fighting to be recognized as an official guild. We also happen to train lost wizards, I am the Heavenly Dragonslayer, I can tell you are Dragonslayers as well." _

_She said instantly._

_The pink haired boy grinned, "I'm Natsu Dragneel! The fire dragonslayer! And this is my partner Happy! Fight me!"_

_He cried, Master Dracoya ignored his challenge and looked to the next dragonslayer in front of her. The little girl stood up and bowed, "Hello, Master Dracoya, I'm Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragonslayer, and this is my friend Charles, it's nice to meet you." _

_She said sweetly. Gajeel let himself smirk a bit._

_"I'm Gajeel Redfox. This here is Pantherlily." He said gesturing to the exceed._

_Laxus nodded, "I'm Laxus Dreyer, and what do you mean, training?"  
>She smiled at them, "I can train you to be stronger."<br>"Strong enough to beat a dragon?" Natsu asked._

_Master Dracoya stared at him, then extended her hand._

_"If that's what you want, then yes, but why?" She asked._

_"Because we lost our home, and our loved one's stopped loving us, all because us Dragonslayers couldn't defeat a dragon." Gajeel whispered.  
>"All our friends think we set it up, because the dragon wouldn't hurt us, but thats not true." Wendy said.<em>

_"Even the Master, my grandfather, thought we had set it up, so he kicked us out without a second thought, now we need to prove to him that we can do it." Laxus said._

_"We won't rest until we show the world that we can stop a dragon."  
>Natsu said, his eyes hard.<em>

_The others nodded, then Laxus stepped forward and shook Dracoya's hand._

_"Alright, go head and make us stronger."_

_Flashback over  
>_<em>

The master gaped at Dracoya.

"Their sole goal in life is to kill a dragon, thanks to you, thats all they ever focus on, even Natsu is dead serious. They train for nearly six hours day in and day out, barely resting. Just, even though they'll never admit it, to impress you. To show you they are strong." Master Dracoya said.

"Why, why do they still care?" Master Makorov asked, unbelieving.

"Because they view you as a fatherly figure, they want to impress you because they think thats the only way to prove they are strong."

Master Dracoya said, then she stood and made her way toward the door, she opened it and turned slightly to the guild before she left.

"They hate this guild, but some of you did something to keep their love within you strong. The ones here named Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, and Lucy, and the ones referred to as the Thunder God tribe, they are spoken of fondly by my children, they bear no ill will towards you. If you were wondering why they were kind to some and not to others, theres your answer."

They stared. Mira turned to her siblings in silent joy that they were still trusted. Evergreen, Bixlow, and Freed let out the breaths they had been holding. Levy looked relived and Lucy seemed to tear up slightly.

Then Master Dracoya exited the inn, but turned back once more to say one more thing.

"One more person, I nearly forgot, Wendy and Natsu speak of him all the time, especially Wendy, a younger boy named Romeo. All right, I will be seeing you tomorrow in the games." Then she left for good.

"Me?" Romeo asked softly, confused.

"Why me?" He asked. He turned to the others who were still trusted.

"Why us?" He asked.

Mira shook her head softly. Lisanna buried her head in her hands.

"Its because we're real MEN!" Elfman shouted.

"Elfman! Now is not the time!" Mira cried sharply at her younger brother, who quickly apologized.

"We defended them." Lucy said softly. They all turned to her.  
>"When the master began to order them evicted, we stepped in and tried to convince him otherwise. While some of the people injured," Lucy shot a sharp look at Erza and Gray when she said this, "just stood by and did nothing at all, we <em>knew <em>they had tried their best to defeat that dragon."

Lucy finished, putting her hand to her heart.

Erza shook her head, "That couldn't be it." She began.

"You have a better reason?" Evergreen asked.

"We stepped up, you didn't, in fact, I think you actually _agreed _with the master! You though they deserved to be kicked out when they did nothing wrong! I-I can't believe I was stupid enough not to start a fight for them!"

Evergreen cried.

"Ever, we tried, and I think Cosplayer's right, we were the only ones who defended them. No one else even bothered to try."

Bixlow said darkly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as his babies hovered around him echoing.

"Bothered to try! Bothered to try!"

The ones still trusted seemed to breath out a sigh of relief, even as the guilt within the other members grew stronger.

**_If you like it or have any suggestions, please let me know through review! If you like leaving long reviews, fine with me, if you don't, fine with me!_**

**_See ya, ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10, Ring the Bell!

**_F.Y.I. Cobra is the same age as Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, etc. Ultear is at the age she was after tenrou, so is Meredy._**

**_Ok, second day of the Grand Magic games, I'm struggling to come up with two more games, help me! Suggestions, anyone? So anyway, I had this one planned since the start of the story, so enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>The next day at the Grand Magic Games<p>

* * *

><p>The same teams were gathered on the field.<p>

"Welcome! Now for the next event, kabo! Ring the bell, a play on a classic carnival game, kabo!" Mato cried.

Draconem Heart had sat Laxus out for that day to play Sofie, his godslayer counterpart.

Ultear's eyes widened as the wheels in her mind spun, and she realized what kind of event this was.

"Wendy" She whispered sharply.

"Go swap for Gajeel, run!"

"But why..." Wendy began.

"I just have a feeling, now go!" Ultear cried.

Wendy stared, Ultear's little feelings were notorious for being right, so she wasn't about to begin doubting her guild mate now. Wendy stared at her, as if making sure this was a good feeling, then nodded, threw herself forward and ran for her box.

She ran as quickly as she could towards the box.

"Gajeel!" She screamed as she shoved her way through the crowd.

Gajeel's increased hearing had allowed him to hear what Ultear had said.

He ran toward her, never slowing, Wendy held up her hand and Gajeel held up his, and they slapped hive fives.

Outside, on the lacrima, Wendy's picture was replaced by Gajeel's.

Mato noticed this as they waited on the last team to decide.

"Draconem Heart as made a last minute swap!"

He cried as Gajeel came flying in through the entrance tunnel.

He skidded to a halt between Natsu and Sofie.

"I'm. Here..." He gasped, leaning on his knees and panting.

"Alright." Ultear said."Get in there."

She gave him a shove in the back, sending him forward to complete the group of elected wizards that would participate.

"Ok, in Ring the Bell, the rules are simple! Kabo!"  
>In an instant, a carnival style strength tester appeared, an incredibly tall tester.<p>

"What the heck is that?" Gajeel asked.

"The game, Kabo!" The pumpkin replied.

Then he said.

"You have to hit that platform with enough force to make the weight fly up and hit the bell, kabo! Any magic is allowed!" He said.

"And if you can't hit the bell, as high as you can make it go will show your score. You each get one try, kabo! The one who sends the weight the highest wins, kabo! First up, Elfman of Fairy Tail!"  
>"I'm a real man!" He shouted, he stepped up and performed a stone golem arm attack.<p>

The weight flew up and stopped at the words.

"SISSY" On the board.

Gajeel burst into frantic laughter as did most of the other contestants.

"Next up, Kabo!" He said as Elfman sulked into his EMO corner.

Millianna stepped up and jumped into the air, pointing her palms downward she shouted.

"Kitten blast!"

A pink magic circle appeared and her binding tubes shot out and slammed into the scale, the weight flew up farther than Elfman's and stopped at,

"SLAMMER"

Millianna did her little dance and cried.  
>"Feeling spiffy!"<p>

And so it went on, until it was only Gajeel and the Lamia Scale representative.

Jura Neekis.

"Next up, Kabo! Jura Neekis!" Mato ordered as Jura stepped up.

"IRON ROCK FIST!" He shouted, and a giant fist came pounding down onto the force pad.

The weight went flying up and up and up inching closer and closer to the bell, this board was over thirty feet tall, so it was pretty big.

At the very last moment, the weight dropped, Jura had missed the bell by an inch.

"Ok, looks like even the mighty Jura cannot ring the bell, kabo! Finally, Gajeel Redfox! Do your best, kabo!"

Gajeel stepped up, and the Draconem Heart box roared with cheer.

Gajeel took a deep breath, he had to ring that bell.

He leaned back and transformed his right arm into a hammer.

"Here it goes!" He jumped as high in the air as he could and turned.

"IRON DRAGONS ROAR!" He used the roar to send himself rocketing downward at an insane speed, then he slammed the hammer into the force plate so hard it made the ground tremble.

The weight went shooting upwards so fast it was little more than a silver blur.

Everyone watched, amazed, as the weight slammed into the bell, knocking it from the top of the tester and sending it crashing down to earth.

DOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

The bell rang so loudly it deafened the people on the field!

"DRAAA COO NEEEM HEEE ART WINS!" Mato said as he shook like a leaf in the air.

The Draconem Heart team raced onto the field.

"WAITA GO GAJEEL!" They cheered.

Gajeel was hopping around with a pained look on his face.

"What's wrong, Gajeel?" Ultear asked.

Gajeel was gripping his wrist and shaking his hand, wincing.

"I hit that thing so freaking hard it hurt my hand even though it was in iron!"  
>Gajeel cried, biting his tongue and scowling as everyone around them exploded with laughter at his antics.<p>

"I can't believe you beat Jura at a game! You do realize that means your better than a big rock, right?" Natsu asked.

Gajeel was about to reply when he thought about it.

"Hey! You can talk when you do something Salamander! You can't go dissing me when you haven't even competed yet!" Gajeel shouted furiously, balling his hands into fists only to let out a yelp and go back to shaking his hand.

Everyone laughed some more as Mato announced loudly.

"The winner of Ring the Bell is Draconem Heart's Gajeel Redfox kabo!"

All of the guilds were in good spirits, and the ranks lined up as follows.

**_Draconem Heart 1st_**

**_Sabertooth 2nd_**

**_Fairy Tail 3rd_**

**_Lamia Scale 4th_**

**_Mermaid Heel 5th_**

**_Blue Pegasus 6th_**

**_Quattro Cerberus 7th_**

**_Titan Nose 8th_**

They all returned to their seats, and listened as the first battle was announced.

"Sofie Cora of Draconem Heart versus Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail!"

Gray stared down from his box at Sofie, who's eyes narrowed and a vicious smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, ice boy, what goes around must come around."

**_Cliffhanger! You can figure that next up is Sofie vs. Gray! Please stay tuned!_**

**_If you like it or have any suggestions, please let me know through review! If you like leaving long reviews, fine with me, if you don't, fine with me!_**

**_See ya, ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11, Sofie vs Gray!

**_F.Y.I. Cobra is the same age as Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, etc. Ultear is at the age she was after tenrou, so is Meredy._**

* * *

><p>"Crap!" Gray exclaimed.<p>

"I'm fighting against a member of Draconem! Can you imagine what Natsu must have told them about me? They'll hate me as much as he does!"

"Not just that, take a look at her profile." Max said, pointing.

Sofie's profile had appeared on one of the floating lacrima screens.

Gray looked up at the screen, next to an image of Sofie's face, was a list of info about her.

"Sofie Cora. Member of Draconem Heart. Lightning Godslayer and Speed wizard. Likes, running, fighting, training and playing cards. Dislikes, slow games, slow people, and ice wizards." Lucy read out loud.

"What! It says right on her profile that she doesn't like me!"

Gray shouted furiously.

"I'm pretty sure thats why they paired you two up." Erza pointed out.

Gray walked onto the field seconds later.

Sofie wasn't there.

"Do I win by default?" Gray asked quickly, wishing to avoid this match.

"No way, ice boy, I'm not gonna let an opportunity like this slip away that easy." Sofie appeared in a bolt of lightning. Reminding Gray of the days he and Natsu would be scared out of their fights by Laxus appearing in a literal flash.

_Natsu. _Gray thought, and memories of his former best friend slammed into him. Natsu, that fire clown that would do anything for him, Natsu, that idiot that had thrown himself at a demon, just to stop Gray from sacrificing himself, Natsu, that flaming piece of crap that had always been there for Gray, no matter what, he was always there to argue with Gray, he was always there to challenge Gray, to be Gray's rival, to be Gray's closest friend. Natsu, the hot headed moron Gray had just stood by and watched get kicked out of the guild that had been his life.

Natsu, the boy who was alway'd there for Gray, but hadn't had Gray there for him, that Natsu.

"Why do you hate ice wizards?" Gray asked quickly, shaking his head so hard it left a ringing in his ears, attempting to escape another guilt trip about how he had treated Natsu during the aftermath of the dragon attack.

"Because your slow. It takes you forever to cast spells, you have to do a ton of stuff to complete a spell, your almost as bad as rune wizards." Sofie said.

"HEY!" Freed shouted from the Fairy Tail box, scowling.

Gray took this moment to study her clothes, which were bright enough to cause temporary blindness.

She now wore hot pink and green striped running shoes, compression shorts in hot pink, a lime green tee shirt that had, written in bright pink on it.

"COMPETE DEFEAT REPEAT."

She also wore a green baseball cap with the Draconem Heart insignia on it in pink. On her thigh was her guild mark, now visible, in lime green.

"Well? You done checking me out? I've gotta fight to win."

The crowd oohed at Sofie's smack talk.

Then the gong sounded, and Sofie was gone, she disappeared well before Gray's attack struck the place where she had once been standing.

She appeared above Gray and pointed her palms down at him.

"Lightning God's falling thunder!" She shouted, and a huge lightning bolt tore from her hands with the sound of rumbling thunder, it deafened Gray, and lightning bolt arced downward, striking Gray, who screamed in agony.

"Ice make geyser!" He shouted, sending a tower of ice shooting up at Sofie.

He wasn't even close, and the attack missed completely.

"Fullbuster's in quite a pickle ain't he?" Sofie asked, as if she actually cared.

She performed several backflips and landing a few yard from Gray.

"Let me ask you one question, one very important question." She said, suddenly that smack talking smart mouth was gone, she was dead serious.

Gray stared at her, but said nothing and did nothing, so she continued.

"Do you care for your nakama?" She asked.

Deadly silence penetrated the arena.

Gray took a deep breath, he knew that what he was about to say would cost him dearly, but he wouldn't allow the belief of Fairy Tail to be tarnished by Gray not answering the question that was the guilds pride.

"Yes. More than anything."

Sofie exploded with rage, lightning flew from her clenched fists and a magic circle shot out from her feet, lightning dancing from it's edge's.  
>"LIAR!"<p>

She launched herself at Gray, revenge for her friends all that was in her mind.

She slammed her knee up into Gray's chest, she heard a rib crack.

_That was for Gajeel. _She thought as she spun on her toe and slammed her heel into the side of Gray's head, making black spots swim in the ice wizards vision.

_That was for Laxus. _She thought.

She hurled herself forward and brought her elbow down onto Gray, he raised one forearm to block it, she Sofie performed a flip at the last second and brought the hard heels of her running shoes down on Gray's exposed arm.

Gray cried out in pain as his forearm snapped and his arm swing weakly down to his side.

_That was for Wendy. _Sofie thought and she dodged to one side to avoid Gray's foot as he kicked out at her.

Sofie leapt up into the air brought both hands down in a sweeping motion.

"Lightning gods wave of destruction!" Sofie shouted.

A pure wave of crashing, smashing electrical energy erupted from Sofie's hands and slammed into Gray, sending his reeling as energy sparked all around him. Then the lightning was triggered, and Gray's entire form was enveloped in yellow and black as the lightning erupted into the sky.

_And that one was for your 'best friend' Natsu. _Sofie thought as she pressed forward, never giving her opponent even a second to possibly get into ice make position.

Gray dodged her flying fists as she attacked him, leaning back farther and farther to avoid her fury.

Finally he managed to get into ice make position.

"ICE MAKE CANNON!" He shouted, forming a cannon out of mid air.

Sofie was so focused on beating the life out of Fullbuster that she had to time to transform and teleport.

The attack shot out and slammed into Sofie's stomach.

She rolled backwards across the dirt.

"How slow am I now?" Gray asked, huffing with effort to recover from the last attack he had taken.

"Very, very slow, still, sorry." Sofie stood back up and stretched to one side to get the pain out of her abdomen.

"Time to get this over with. Speed magic activate."

She said, then she glowed gold and her featured seemed to blur as if she were vibrating yet staying in the same place, she went up onto the balls of her feet and balled her hands into fists.

"She wasn't even using speed magic this whole time?"

The announcer gasped, astonished.

Sofie was suddenly gone, launching herself at Gray as if she was a lightning bolt, hurtling down from a thunderstorm to strike Gray down where he stood. She slammed her foot into his shoulder and was pleased to hear a crunch from somewhere beneath her brightly colored footwear, Gray coughed up blood as her went spiraling back into the wall behind them.

"Ice make make excalibur!" Gray came running back out from the wall, both hands wrapped around an icy sword.

"Oh, a tiny ice sword, I'm so scared." Sofie said, waving her hands in front of her. Gray was torn up and struggling to stay on his feet, even though she was still hurting from that hit Gray had landed, it wasn't as bad.

Gray lunged at her, swinging his icy weapon.

Sofie grinned, "Let me show what a real sword looks like." She said.

"Heavenly sword of the lightning god!" She shouted.

A sword made of crackling electricity bolted from arm and into her hand, she gripped it tightly, took one step, and slammed it into Gray's approaching weapon. The godly sword crushed the simple ice creation, and it's creator was next.

Gray's screams of agony echoed through the arena.

"Gray!" Erza screamed from the box as she watched, putting cracks in the divider she clenched in her still hands as she saw her friend fall to the ground with a thud.

Gray shoved himself up to his knees and took several deep heavy breaths while ripping away the remainder of his shirt.

"I'm, not, finished, y-yet." Gray dragged himself to his feet, he was covered in scratches and wounds. Wendy watched from the tunnel, ready to heal if it was needed as soon as she could. Of course, she was ready to heal Sofie. To heck with that icy traitor.

Gray got back into ice make position.

"Time for my trump card." He gasped.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Sofie asked, putting one hand on her hip.

"Ice make...WAR HAMMER!" He shouted.

A huge hammer appeared, it was so big Sofie could only stare.

"Oh, that." She said simply as it slammed down onto her.

Gray staggered backwards, clutching at his injured shoulder, as if attempting to keep himself upright by pulling on himself.

The hammer melted away and Sofie lay in a small crater in the middle of the field. Gray held his breath, had he done it?

Then Sofie pulled herself up, she was covered in scratches and wounds, her hair had come out of it's ponytail and she had lost her hat, and one of her sleeves had been torn away, sagging down to show one of her tanned shoulders.

"Sofie!" Rogue shouted, leaning over the divider, concerned.

The rest of his guild was as well, were horrified as Sofie struggled out of the pit.

Then, Sofie's eyes went wide and the sky grew darker than a moonless night, her eyes appeared to have a raging storm inside of them. She limped forward, clutching at the wound in her stomach from the earlier ice cannon attack. Most of the bottom of her shirt had been ripped away, now the only word visible on her clothing was the word 'DEFEAT'

Sofie let out a warriors scream and ran at Gray, who was too greatly weakened to move out of the way. All of the clouds and the raging thunder and lightning within them was sucked down in a spiraling tornado and into Sofie's raised arm.

Sofie threw her punch with the same arm, and her fist stopped an inch from Gray's face.

They held this pose for a moment, Gray staring in horror at Sofie, her fist barely avoiding the tip of his nose.

"THUNDERING TORNADO OF THE LIGHTNING GOD!"

She screamed, and the tornado of pure electrical energy in a twisted casing of dark gray and black clouds hurtled forth from Sofie's fist. Gray screamed as the tornado exploded into him, totally enveloping him and sending him crashing backwards, through the first wall protecting the the fans, the second, the third, and finally the forth, he slammed spread eagle into the finally wall before the bleachers and slid to the ground as if he were nothing more than a raindrop, a raindrop thrown from a violent, raging, thunderstorm.

Sofie stood in the center of the field, her fist still outstretched, gasping in several deep breaths.

Then she threw her fist in the air and screamed.

"TAKE THAT! DRACONEM'S GOT THE HEART!" She screamed.

The crowd erupted with cheers and everyone in the Draconem Heart box exploded with jubilant applause that one of their own members had won a fierce victory.

Wendy finally was cleared and she ran onto the field along with the other four members of the Draconem Heart team and Rogue, who vaulted the divider and ran towards Sofie without so much as a glance in the badly injured ice mages direction.

The members of what was formerly team Natsu came sprinting out on the field toward Gray.

"Oh my god, Gray!" Lucy screamed as she dropped to her knees at Gray's side, he was unconscious.

"Why did you take it so far?" Erza shouted at Sofie, she looked full ready to launch herself at the godslayer and take her revenge.

Then Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu, and Wendy were there, block their former guild mates path, Rogue dove forward and caught Sofie as he legs gave out on her from using such a high energy spell, then he promptly lifted Sofie into his arms bridal style, Sofie let out a squeak and turned fire engine red.

"Erza's right, that was SO uncalled for!" Cana cried as she ran to Gray's side from the Fairy Tail box and began using her cards to predict how long it would take Gray to heal, her brow wrinkled in confusion to see that her cards predicted that Gray would be healed by tomorrow morning. Cana swept the thought away at the sight of Gray's dislocated shoulder and broken arm and quickly worked to begin helping him.

"She did what she was supposed to do." Laxus said cooly, crossing his arms.

"She did something that was needed get us our victory." Gajeel pointed out.

"She fought and she won, she's stronger than you'll ever be, Titania!" Wendy cried.

"Yeah, and unlike you, she fought for more than her victory." Natsu said.

The heat behind those words made the stadium go silent.

The two strongest guilds in the Grand Magic Games were staring each other down, full ready to begin a fight that could destroy the entire capital.

Sofie smiled, because it was true, revenge for her friends was all she had had on her mind the moment she found out she was fighting the icy Gray Fullbuster. Wendy turned and healed Sofie with her blue mist and whispered spells, the other wounds, small scratches and such, which were left in the wake of more major lacerations were carefully wrapped with bandages. Rogue still held Sofie in his arms, and, while she certainly wasn't complaining, Sofie turned an even brighter red, while Rogue gave no thought to what he was doing, thinking it to be no more than helping one of his injured comrades.

The terribly injured Gray was gently lifted by Cana's cards and taken to the infirmary.

The Draconem Heart team left to celebrate.

At the last second, unknown to anyone, Wendy glanced worriedly back at Gray, and the memories from before Shadowlogia's attack, the brotherly love he had given her, the way her had saved her life, and protected her from the nightmares of Cait Shelter that haunted her sleep, flooded her mind, it was as if someone had broken down a dam, a dam constructed by what Gray had done nearly a year ago, the things he had done that had and still did overshadow all of the wonderful moments the two of them had shared.

So she broke away from her group, and set off on her personally mission to be rid of the debt she owed him, so she could focus on her revenge without feeling so guilty.

**_All done! Hope you enjoyed, please favorite, follow, and review, review, review! Thanks for reading!_**

**_If you have any suggestions, please let me know through review! If you like leaving long reviews, fine with me, if you don't, fine with me!_**

**_See ya, ;)_**


	12. Chapter 12, When Wendy was hurt

**_F.Y.I. Cobra is the same age as Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, etc. Ultear is at the age she was after tenrou, so is Meredy._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi ya! I have not updated in a while, sorry! But I was having a hard time figuring out where to go from here with this because I have to different directions to choose. So, I was thinking, maybe some of you guys think that Sofie went a bit overboard against Gray, right? After all, all Gray did was stand silently behind the Master when the Dragonslayers were kicked out, right? Wrong! You will discover the truth in this chapter, enjoy!<em>**

* * *

><p>The rest of her guild had already left and night had fallen, and a cheshire cat moon hung over empty arena.<p>

Wendy crept silently through the halls towards the infirmary. Normally, if she had still been a member of Fairy Tail, that is, Gray would have already been healed, though not completely. Apparently Cheila had even refused to help as well.

Wendy sighed, she called Cheila on Lacrima vision at least twice a week from her room in the guild hall, they would talk for hours, and Wendy would tell Cheila of her nightmares, and of how Gray had treated her in the aftermath of the attack. Wendy squeezed her eyes tight shut, but the moment flooded back to her.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wendy wiped her brow with a heavy sigh, she was sitting at Gray's bedside, healing the slashed claw marks across his chest and they broken ribs that lay beneath the torn skin. The reddened edges of the wound were marred with the nightmare magic of the dragon showing through in black stripes. Finally, Gray groaned and sat up.<em>

_"Gray!" Wendy cried joyfully, he was the first of the ones who had been injured to wake up._

_"Wendy...what happened?" He asked, putting a hand to his head._

_"We finally managed to get you back to the guild and I started to work immediately!" Wendy began, clutching his hands into fists in front of her, _

_"I had to move from person to person because you were all so badly hurt, but I finally pulled you all into stable condition. I'm so glad your finally awake!" _

_Gray fixed her with a cold scowl, "I knew that, you damn idiot, I meant when did you decide to get a dragon to attack us? When did you meet with it? How did you pay it? How much did it take to order the attack? HUH!? WELL? ANSWER ME!" __He demanded, his voice growing louder as he sat up in bed. _

_Wendy scooted her chair back a little bit, whimpering slightly._

_"I-I...Gray, I never organized anything! You saw us fight, we tried our best to beat it, it was to strong, it was related to Achnologia. The dragon of nightmares."_

_Then she braved her guild mates anger and standing up, reaching timidly towards Gray._

_"P-Please, don't stress your chest, the injury, it might break open again..." Wendy whimpered, eyeing the injury with worry._

_"TO HELL WITH THE INJURY!" Gray screamed, throwing the covers off of his legs and throwing himself to his feet, he swayed from foot to foot, still in clear pain, but he wasn't about the let such a thing stop him._

_ Wendy had now stood up from her chair was was now backing away whispering fearful apologies._

_"B-But, I really didn't, none of us, d-did, Gray, I promise..." Wendy cried._

_"Your promise is nothing but crap! You were barely hurt! There's not a scratch on you! How can you explain that?"_

_Gray asked, his voice still rising. Wendy held her breath she couldn't explain it, after all, how could she explain something she didn't even understand herself?_

_"I-I-I, I don't, maybe it's because we smell like dragons and the dragon thought we were..." Wendy began._

_Gray backhanded her hard across the face._

_She shrieked in pain as she crashed into the bedside table, tasting blood, her weight smashed the table and several of the medicine bottles on it, the glass cut into Wendy as she landed on it, and she let out a cry, pulling her knees in close to her and clutching one hand to her face, with silent tears streaming down and her shoulders shaking._

_"YOUR A TRAITOR! YOU SHOULD'A JUST ROTTED OUT IN THE WOODSY, WE SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE! WE SHOULD'A DITCHED YOU WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE!" Gray screamed into her face, grabbing her by the front of the shirt and throwing her sideways into the door, the doorknob dung into her shoulder, and she left several bloody spots on the door from the slice's the shattered glass had made in her legs and back._

_Wendy let out a strangled sob as she dragged herself to her feet and ran at the door, ripping it open and sprinting out into the empty hall, running and running until she ran into someone, that someone was Mirajane._

_"Wendy!" She cried, Wendy looked up, saw Mira's concerned face, and threw herself into the takeover mages arms._

_"Wendy, what happened to your face?" Mira demanded as she crouched down to Wendy's level and wrapped her arms around her shaking form. Wendy's cheek had gone slightly purple and was already beginning to swell._

_"And your legs, your bleeding..." Mira whispered with worry on her face as she watched the scarlet liquid run down the backs of Wendy's legs in small trickles._

_Wendy was unable to explain it then, she just sobbed and shook out her tears in her guild mates arms. _

_Finally, Wendy was able to take a shaking breath, "G-Gray, h-h-he woke up...and he, he, he, he slapped me, he screamed at me and I fell into the table, the bottles broke and I landed on them, and then he grabbed me by the collar and threw me into the door, the doorknob hurt my shoulder, then I got up and ran away." _

_Wendy squeaked softly. _

_Mira's eyes went dark, and Wendy could see horns growing on her head already. So Wendy reached up and pulled Mira back down into a hug again, and managed to calm her down._

_Mira had very nearly stormed into Gray's room and strangled to ice wizard after Wendy had finally stopped crying. But Wendy had begged her not to. She didn't want any more pain, especially for her sake. _

_No, if any pain was going to be caused for her sake, she would be causing it herself. A few days later they were evicted from the guild. A few weeks after that they ran into Master Dracoya at the train station._

_After that, Wendy got rid of her Fairy spirit, and became a true Dragon._

_Then, Wendy focused only on her revenge._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback over<em>

* * *

><p>Wendy arrived at the door to Gray's infirmary opened it slowly and hissed to hear a soft creak from the rusted old hinges.<p>

She carefully entered, tip toeing across the wood and holding her breath.

Gray lay in the only bed in the room. The window in the wall above him was far to high to climb out of, yet it let a crease of moonlight through, which fell upon Gray's slumbering form. Wendy inched carefully closer to him, and soon she stood right at his side. By now the girl was battling a furious slew of memories threatening to cause her to turn and run.

Wendy shook her head and held fast, she would not move, she would pay her due, then leave, that was all.

She did a quick once over of Gray's condition, he had been sloppily bandaged, Wendy guessed by either Cana or Mira, and his breathing was slow yet steady. Then Wendy held out her hands, let out a sigh, and was about the send her magic into him when.

"Wen-dy?" A tired voice croaked.

Wendy let out a soft shriek and jumped away from the bed, Gray had woken up. Wendy stood and said nothing, and the two of them just stared at each other for a moment, Gray was the first to speak.

"Are you here to hurt me more?" He asked simply.

Wendy's breath hitched as she realized how bad this looked, Gray lay in bed, propped up by pillows and his good arm, his leg had been torn up when he had flown backward through the walls of the arena, and he was unable to stand, much less defend himself from a dragonslayer.

Wendy stood there for a moment, then furious tears came into her eyes.

"And I thought you knew me! Before the dragon attack or after! I would never hurt anyone that was unable to defend themselves!" She cried, throwing her arms behind her, Gray's eyes went wide as he saw the terrible mistake he had made by asking her such a question.

"Whether you deserve it or not I would never hurt you if you were lying injured in bed! Which you are! I would never harm someone that couldn't fight back! I have better morals than getting revenge on someone who can't even stand up! I wouldn't do something like that! I wouldn't slap a helpless wizard! Unlike YOU!"

She screeched.

Guilt crowded into Gray's eyes as he realized what she was referring to.

"Wendy, no, I..."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed at him, so loudly it hurt his ears.

Then she threw both hands forward and a blue magic circle exploded in front of her, alarms that Fairy Tail had set went off at the uncleared magic use, and red and gold lit up the room in a strobe effect.

Wendy sent four balls of spinning blue mist shooting into Gray as fast as bullets. Then she fled the infirmary, tears sparkling in the moonlight as they flew off her face behind her.

For Gray time seemed to slow, as he watched the glistening tears fall and the magic come flying towards him. The shots imbedded themselves into Gray's broken body.

Gray closed his eyes tight, expecting intense pain.

Instead, it was quite the opposite. Gray felt himself glowing blue, as the healing magic flitted about him, and the next second, Gray was as good as new save for a broken arm, which, apparently, had been to much for the small amount of magic to heal.

Gray sat up with wide eyes of wonder as the pain disappeared along with the blue light, and he had only one question.

"Why?" He whispered, "Why help me, Wendy? After I did nothing but hurt you?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you have any suggestions, please let me know through review! If you like leaving long reviews, fine with me, if you don't, fine with me!<em>**

**_See ya, ;)_**


	13. Chapter 13, The angel and the snake

**_F.Y.I. Cobra is the same age as Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, etc. Ultear is at the age she was after tenrou, so is Meredy._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Out on the streets outside of the arena that same night<em>**

* * *

><p>"UGGGH!" Sting groaned, his arms tucked behind his head, his exceed hovering along on his left.<p>

To his right his silent partner sighed, "I know, Sting, I know."

Sting whirled around to walk backwards and face Rogue, who trailed a few feet behind.

"It's, it's just, UGGH!" He yelled out again at his anguished indecision, throwing his arms out to either side.

"Care to verbalize?" Rogue grumbled.

Fro blinked up at Rogue, "Fro doesn't know what verbalize means!" He cried.

"I'll tell you later, Frosch." Rogue whispered down to his exceed.

"You know what I mean, Rogue! I want to talk to Yukino and Rufus and all of them but I just, I just don't know. How? How can I explain why we did this?"

Rogue just tightened his grip on his katana and shook his head.

"What we did is considered treason in Sabertooth, whatever we do we won't be welcomed back, after what happened in last years games, sure Master Jiemma has loosened up, but he's still got a bit of that nutty psycho left in him...we can't go back, even setting foot in the guild hall would be unacceptable. No matter what reasons we had, besides, we're dragons now, tigers no longer." Rogue hung his head with another long winded sigh.

Sting rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure thats the longest I've every heard you continuously talking." He grumbled.

Then he leapt up onto the edge of a fountain and walked one foot in front of the other around the icy pool and graceful arcs of water.

Rogue sat down on the edge of the fountain and asked.

"Why are we out here anyway?"

"Because we had about as much chance of sleeping at the inn with that party for Sofie going on as an elephant as of opening a pickle jar."

"Couldn't the elephant just step on the pickle jar?" Rogue asked, turning his head to the side and upside-down slightly, his floppy his sliding across his pale face.

"That would be breaking the jar and crushing the pickles, not opening it." Sting replied.

"Well, why would an elephant want a pickle? Don't they like peanuts or something?" Rogue countered, a half cocked grin on his face.

"Stop reading into my comparisons so much!" Sting huffed indignantly.

Rogue just shook his head and stood up on the edge of the fountain as Sting came around, the white dragonslayer had his arms spread out like a tightrope walker and put them on his hips as he came to stand in front of his partner.

"Do you think they'll kill us if we compete in two on two?" Rogue asked.

"Probably, we were the ultimate reason Sabertooth always pulled it out in the end, we always won, you know, except for that one time, so whoever we get put up against shouldn't be to hard considering the only team we ever lost to is in our guild as well." Sting replied, then he did a backflip off of the divider and landed on his feet on the ground, throwing his hands in the air.

"And he sticks the landing!" Sting exclaimed while Lector and Fro both stood next to his feet holding up little signs with the number ten on them, then they started to applaud and Sting bowed.

"Thank you, thank you, I know, the great Sting Eucliffe is indeed incredible!"

He said as though appealing to a huge roaring crowd.

"Alright mister gymnast get your head out of the clouds and come on."

Rogue said, stepping off of the fountain and coming to stand next to Sting.

Fro and Lector both pulled out signs that had 1.5 on them.

Rogue scowled at the two exceeds.

"Just come on!" He barked shortly.

"Whatever you say." Sting sighed, tucking his arms behind his head again as they continued towards there destination.

They finally arrived at a field in the center of town.

"Alright, come on, give me some targets." Sting said, cracking his knuckles.

"No, your plenty good at firing, how about we do something your not so good at?" Rogue replied, Sting groaned.

"FIIIIINNNNEE!" He said, extending every syllable.

"Alright, ready?" Rogue asked, Sting had moved to the center of the field and Rogue stood to one side, one arm extended.

"Born that way." Sting replied.

"If you say so, Serpent of the Shadow Dragon!"

"HOLY BUTTER BISCUITS!" Sting screeched as the huge shifting snake of shadows erupted from Rogues arm and lunged, it's gaping maw wide open to devour him whole!

Sting threw himself to one side, flipping backwards on one hand and launching himself to safety.

Safety for about the next four seconds.

The snake twisted upon itself and attacked again, this time it slammed into the ground beneath Sting as the dragonslayer leapt an incredible height and tried the run along the snakes back, but he went straight through the shady creation and landed flat on his face.

"Better luck next time!" Rogue laughed, he wasn't the cheery type, but something about chasing his cocky friend around with a giant snake just made him a little bit more lighthearted than usual.

Sting ran around the field screaming pathetic curses, performing seemingly impossible back hand springs, summer salts, and dives to avoid getting decapitated.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! ROGUE ENOUGH! UNCLE! MERCY!" Sting cried out as he leapt upward, hugged his knees, and spun end over end three times, but mistimed the landing and hit the ground mid rotation, sending his exhausted form crashing across the weed ridden field.

"WHUFF!" He gasped as he finally stopped, flat on his back.

The serpent came up again, and Sting scrambled to his feet far to late.

It flew at his as if shot from a cannon, roaring out a fearsome war scream.

Sting took a deep breath as his eyes flashed white.

He seemed to be possessed as his white dragon marks came around his face and sides, then he took one step backward, spun on his heel, and threw his arms straight up.

"Angel of the White Dragon!" He screamed.

A beautiful, hauntingly pale woman, towering three stories above them both, her gown seemed to vanish into Sting's arms and he flung his arms down and forward, the woman's snow white hair blew back as she pulled a silver sword with a golden handle from the folds of her sparkling white gown, she was pale as a ghost, her eyes were golden as the rising sun, as she flew forward, angelic wings a hundred feet in wingspan spread from her back. They flapped down once, and sent the heavenly being firing towards the opposing creature, the angel dealt the snake a blow with her sword, and Rogue stumbled backward, but with a grunt of effort her sent his creation diving forward at the angel, and the snake bit her around the waist, at the same time, the angel, her face now furrowed with pain, mirroring her creators, swung her sword in a gracefully arc above her head and chopped the snakes head off, at the collusion of these two powers, there was a huge flash of white and black light and a sound like a thunderclap.

Then both of the twin dragons fell back onto their backs, both of their dragon tattoos and magical creations disappearing.

A few minutes later Sting dragged himself to his feet and walked over to Rogue, the two stunned wizards looked at each other for a moment as Sting offered his hand to Rogue and pulled his friend up.

"Well..." Sting began finally, "...was that apart of the plan?"

Rogue shook his head, "Nope."

"Wow. Guess I got a bit stronger, huh?" Sting asked.

Rogue nodded, "Guess so."

The two looked at each other a second more.

"Do you think my angel could ride your serpent?" Sting asked, a looked of a crazy idea coming into his mind.

For the first time in a long while, Rogue let out a full smile.

"Heck yeah, we aren't going to be losing this time." He said, holding but his hand.

Sting slapped him a high five, grabbing his hand for a moment.

"So, you wanna try again?" He asked.

Rogue glanced up at the big clock tower in the nearby square.

"We got two hours before we have to be back at the inn." He said.

"Plenty of time." Sting replied.

"Well, alright." Rogue said.

"SERPENT OF THE SHADOW DRAGON!"

"ANGEL OF THE WHITE DRAGON!"

The twin slayer practiced their newest unison, and were so focused on the attack they didn't notice the long blonde ponytail and the feathered hat whipping away to one side of the park, and the black purple head of hair and yellow scarf bobbing behind the bushed heading back to there respective inns and guilds with incredible news, and a conflict of whether or not to share it.

**Ok, filler or not, that was pretty freaking awesome, I mean come on, an angel! He can make an angel! I am so proud of my ideas right now, *pats myself on the back* So, did you like it? What do you think of Sting and Rogue's new attack? Please let me know, if you like leaving long review's fine with me, if you don't, fine with me! Please read next time and check out my other stories on my profile! Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you have any suggestions, please let me know through review! If you like leaving long reviews, fine with me, if you don't, fine with me!<em>**

**_See ya, ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14, Friends, Sabers and Dragons

**_F.Y.I. Cobra is the same age as Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, etc. Ultear is at the age she was after tenrou, so is Meredy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Very early the Sabertooth inn that morning.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yukino yawned and stretched her arms above her head, some sort of knocking had awoken her, it must had been the next room over, though, at least, thats what she thought.<p>

She groaned, scrunching up her face as she glanced over at the clock on the wall of her hotel room.

"2:18 in the morning? God, why did I wake up so early..."

Yukino mumbled to herself as she slumped back down into bed and stared up at the white ceiling while working a knot of her pajama's cloth out from under her. She wore nothing but an overly large and long white tee shirt with the Sabertooth emblem in light blue on the back. along with her guilds name. She then heard a knock at the door, louder this time.

"So thats what woke me, huh?" She grumbled, then sighed.

"Just a second." She called sleepily, then she dragged a pair of blue pajama pants with gray kitten faces all over them out of her drawer and pulled them up, then she staggered over to the door and opened it.

Rufus stood there, and he was fully clothed.  
>"Rufus, what do you need? I was asleep." Yukino asked, frowning.<p>

Rufus smiled apologetically.

"Sorry to wake you, but I need to tell you about something I saw."

"Well, come in, I guess." Yukino sighed, opening the door wider so Rufus could enter, she shut the door behind him and sat down on the edge of her bed while Rufus paced the small room.

"Well? What did you see?" Yukino asked, wanting to return to the warmth of her covers.

"I was walking around, you know, like I always do when I can't sleep, and I heard voices, these were voices that I had heard before, Yukino!"

Rufus threw his hand in the air as if the make emphasis on this before continuing.

"So I went to see who it was, I snuck up behind a nearby hedge, and I peeked over, and it, it was..."

Rufus trailed off for a second while Yukino rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Rufus, please, just spit it out." She groaned.

"Right, sorry, it was, Sting and Rogue." He finished.

Yukino sighed, "Ok, they are competing in the tournament, maybe they just couldn't sleep and decided to go for a walk like you."

Rufus shook his head, "No, thats not what I wanted to talk to you about, see, they were working on a new attack..."

Yukino's face slowly morphed from irritated and sleep to astonished and slightly scared as Rufus told his tale of seeing the angel and the serpent.

"Wow," She said when Rufus was done, "A white dragon slaying magic angel with a large sword riding a giant serpent made of shadows. Well, thats going to end well, or very badly depending on who they're up against..." **_(Thank you for your review, trappedindarkness13!)_**

"Well, tomorrow we'll just tell Master Jiemma about it and he'll figure out a battle strategy!" Yukino exclaimed, clenching her fist.

"But..." Rufus sighed, "What if, maybe, we should just keep quiet?" He whispered.

Yukino stared at him, "Why would we keep quiet about an attack that could win Draconem Heart the games?" She demanded.

"..."

Rufus said nothing, there was nothing for him to say."I know how torn you are, Rufus." Yukino said quietly. "I mean, they were our best friends."

"I didn't tell you what they were talking about." Rufus said.

"Well, tell me!" Yukino said, standing up in front of Rufus.

Rufus told her, of how torn they were over them, how they wanted to speak to them but didn't know how, and how they thought they were traitors to the guild of Sabertooth.

Yukino put her hand to her mouth as she ran this through her head, they missed her and her friends as much as she missed them? Yukino felt a weight both lifted off of her shoulders, and pressed down harder, she was more torn than ever before.

"They're still down at the park practicing if you want to see the attack, get dressed, c'mon." Rufus said shortly, then he walked very quickly out the door.

Yukino groaned, then donned her white shawl with the blue star clasp, pulled up her socks and shoes, her miniskirt and tube top, and, among other things, her belt with her celestial keys.

"Alright, Rufus." Yukino mutter, stepping out into the hall and following her guild mate outside as she put a blue star clip in her hair to hold back her bangs.

"This way." Rufus whispered, they walked along for a while in silence.

Then Yukino heard it.

"ANGEL OF THE WHITE DRAGON!"

"SERPENT OF THE SHADOW DRAGON!"

They peered over the edge of the hedges circling the open field and watched, awestruck, as Sting raised his arms, as if appealing to the heavens, and his angel swept out yet again, her eyes cold and all knowing. Rogue threw one arm out and his serpent came shooting out with a roar, coiling above his and shifting from gray to black and back again.

Sting swung his arm around and down, and the angel responded by spreading her incredible wings and gliding gracefully down towards the snake.

Rogue slid one foot forward on the ground and raised her arm higher, the snake twisted at it's creators call, and held still.

The angel landed on the creatures back, sitting as if riding side saddle. Somehow not slipping through the shadowy body, and held one of the many spikes on the snakes head with one hand, and produced her sword with the other, she pointed the sword upward as the snake launched itself forward, as if shot from a cannon, and coincidentally enough, directly at the bush Rufus and Yukino hid behind.

"Uh-oh." They both whispered as the heavens granted the angel, and in turn Sting, it's power, and a huge pure white lightning bolt fell from the sky and into the angels raised sword, the sword crackled with white dragon slaying energy as the angel pointed her weapon forward.

"LET'S GO! HEAVENS BEING ON OBLIVION'S STEED!"

Both Sting and Rogue shouted as the Angel swung her sword in a vicious arc, and a white arc shaped shard of white energy was formed, the ground before it demolished. The serpent let out another fearsome roar as and a giant beam of black cracking energy shot from it's mouth, the beam wrapped itself around the boomerang of white energy and formed a point of pure magical energy as the combined power of both the angel and the serpent tore through the hedge Yukino and Rufus crouched behind.

"Crap!" Yukino shrieked.

"Memory Make, Icy shield of black lightning!" Rufus screamed, combining Orga's magic with Gray's in order to create an incredibly strong, thick snowflake shaped wall surrounded by bolts of lightning firing from the ground.

Rogue and Sting both gasped when they heard Rufus's magic call, and instantly threw themselves backward onto the ground, dragging their magic energy away with them, and in return the angel, in response to Sting's gestures, wrapped her arms around the snakes head and threw herself to one side, which, in turn,caused the snake to stumbled, it fell to one side, tumbling down as Rufus abandoned his shield and grabbed Yukino, tackling her out of the way.

The mammoth spell fell apart at the seems, crashing end over end several times.

Sting finally wrenched his arms backwards and cancelled the spell, the creations disappeared at once.

Rogue was already down, and Sting went down too, it had taken an amazing amount of magic power to stop an attack like that midway through.

When Yukino and Rufus finally got up, they stared at there friend on the field.

"Guys! You ok?" Rufus demanded.

Yukino ran over to Sting and dropped down next to him.

"Sting?!" She shrieked.

"Geez, mind the super hearing." Sting grumbled as he sat up and put a hand to his head.

Yukino could take it anymore.

"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU DISAPPEARED! I MISSED YOU!"

She cried, throwing herself on Sting with two jets of water flying out behind her, as if she were a one girl sprinkler system.

"Arrgh! Yukino! Ok! Ok! I'm sorry, ok! Help!" Sting sputtered and he patted Yukino on the back awkwardly Rufus offered his hand to Rogue, and pulled his friend to his feet.

"You know, right?" Rufus asked simply.

Rogue rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I know." He replied.

Rufus sighed, "So, you know you're welcome by the guild any time, right?"

Rogue shook his head, "Unless we're looking to die by Jiemma's fury."

Rufus groaned, "Then maybe we can stop by your hall every once and a while, we miss you guys."

Rogue looked over at Yukino, who had traded hugging Sting out for shaking Sting incredibly fast by the shoulders and yelling at him.

"I can tell Yukino missed Sting." He replied.

Rufus couldn't help but give a small smile.

"So, we can come visit?"

Rogue frowned, "It'd be tough."

"How so?" Rufus asked.

"See, since we used to be an undercover guild, we have a ton of defenses, and since there are plenty of people out their who'd love to shut us down, the members are sworn never to tell anyone where the guild hall is..."

Rogue trailed off.

"I assume that means you and Sting to, huh?"

Rogue nodded.

"But..." He continued with a glint in his eye.

"Theres always a but..." Rufus said, his smirk returned.

Rogue turned to his friend, "Well, I was thinking, there's no rule against us meeting up with you in our representative town."

"That sound like fun...maybe I can figure out where your guild is by going there."

"Not a chance, the townspeople are crazy protective of our guild, how do you think we've been active thirty years without a single rune knight knocking on our door?"

Rogue said, "They'll tell you less than I will, and all I'll tell you is that maybe, we can figure a way to meet up some time."

"Sounds great to me, and I'm sure Yukino too." Rufus replied.

Then Rufus turned and looked to the side.

"Incoming." He said.

Rogue furrowed his brow, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"ROGUE!"

Rogue was tackled by Yukino without any warning at all.

Rufus looked on as Sting dragged himself over and Rogue tried and miserably failed to calm Yukino down.

_Sooner or later, they'll be known to the world, and I can't wait for the day I can see the place that's transformed these two into...this...but._

Rufus thought, as he smiled yet again as Yukino shifted from the sobbing phase into the shaking and screaming phase and Rogue looked for all the world like a life sized bobble head.

_For something like this, though, I'm just gonna have to wait._

* * *

><p><strong><em>How amazing is that? I updated so fast, didn't I? Huh? Huh? Pretty amazing, I know! This shows you how far from finished this story is, heck, maybe I can just type it on and on and on forever. Maybe...would you guys read that long? Maybe I can make more than one story! Ok, the author will story her crazy ranting now. <em>**

**_So, did you think everyone was in character? Do you like Rufus's soft side? Hmm? Please let me know, review, review, review! I don't care is I just get an, "I reviewed" Please review, thanks!_**

**_(Yes, whosdatguy, that was aimed at you.)_**

**_See ya!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you have any suggestions, please let me know through review! If you like leaving long reviews, fine with me, if you don't, fine with me!<em>**

**_See ya, ;)_**


End file.
